Going Down
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: For once a homocide occurs that Conan cannot solve, cause he's become one of the victims. It's up to the Moores to follow the clues Conan left behind... COMPLETED. See Sequel: Missing You.
1. Prologue: Completely To Die For

Going Down

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

Alright then. Instead of pointlessly beating around the bush, I'm going strait to the point.

I have never written a fan fiction with a mystery genre before. With that in mind, I'll also admit this is my first time writing a fiction for this anime. But- I am a good author, at least I hope I am. I'm just striving to do something a bit different.

I normally write epics involving death, action, adventure, angst, heroism, and then the occasional romance. Usually write Dbz stories. But this is far from being an epic since I only plan it to be a few chapters long. Each chapter should be in a different perspective. And- of course, it will play out to be a murder mystery.

--------------------------

Prologue:

Completely To Die For

--------------------------

"One death is a tragedy. A million deaths is a statistic."

-Josef Stalin

---------------

_I can't believe Richard broke my watch…_

He sat on the floor. Balled up in the corner he had taken refuge in. The small room was filled with seven people. All adults not counting him; the supposed child on the floor.

Three of them were young females. All blossoming in the newfound beauty of their late twenties. So to the boy, they were adults. The men were different. One was old- but not so old that it was unusual to see him about. The two others were in midlife. The last was his age. Or the age he was- before.

Before his name changed to Edogawa Conan.

He was a full blown detective at eight. One of the best there could be- in secret at least. He used to be called Jimmy.  But even if he was a high schooler again, Conan doubted there would be little he could do to stop this.

They were trapped in this little box, several stories up. Conan knew by who. But not just because he was a detective. Everyone in the elevator knew too. That's why everyone was scared.

The whole of this elevator lay siege to one man. And he couldn't bare to think that that man might just get away with it.

They were all about to be victims in a murder.

Conan watched, helplessly, as the people around him prayed, cried, and used each other for comfort. He watched the lone man in the opposite corner, fidgeting with his brief case. Conan watched- and began to shake.

_Is this what people feel like when they know they are about to die?_

He fought back the tears that burned in his eyes. Conan was still Jimmy in soul. Still old enough to know, men didn't cry. He had better things to do then cry anyway. He had to leave clues for Richard- so the moron could figure out what happened.

Otherwise, it would have all been in vain.

His thoughts were disrupted by a shrill shriek.

Conan grabbed the wall- expecting that it had already begun. But he had mistook the sound for being inhuman. In fact it was just one of the women. She had broken down into a hysterical fit. Her companion was trying to calm her with little success.

Conan and the rest of them watched, indifferently. She was shrieking things that she'd be leaving behind. Her husband. Her life. Her family.

He cringed and looked away. It wasn't long until someone slapped her. Conan was glad for the silence.

_I guess I should say my final goodbyes to. Heh. So weird- I didn't really think- it'd be possible for me…_

"Rachel." Conan smiled softly, "I'm glad you followed- that Richard kept you busy so that- so that you weren't with me."

He removed his glasses- staring at the face reflected in it's lenses. He would never be Kudo again.

Conan let out a small grunt as he hurled his large frames into the floor. They shattered at impact- leaving him squatting by a glittering pattern of shards. Heads turned- but they did nothing.

The boy grabbed the sharpest and largest he could find. Then he dug into his palm- one single symbol.

Blood slipped down in small streams from his self inflicted wound. He could take the pain- it was important that they know.

He dropped the shard and admired his work. It had to be clear enough to read.

_Well Richard. I can't spell it out to you any better. _

The man with the brief case was smiling.

"Alright." Conan whispered, "I'm counting on you, Richard… Rachel. Don't screw this up."

_Prove me wrong, Richard. Find out who did this to us._

There was a silence as the people in the elevator groped the walls.

The elevator lurched- and then fell.

To Be Continued…

Please RR!

This was short just because I didn't want to give too much away. I felt like I deserved to give Conan a say in the story. But I couldn't go too long with him since he already knew who did it.

All the who's, what's, and why's should be explained in the next chapter.

I so wanna give hints away but I'm keeping my mouth shut. If you wanna know what happened, wait for the next chapter.

Please write more then just "Update Soon" or "Good Story". I want creative criticism. I'm learning to take it now. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, so please let me know what you think would be better or what I should fix.

This is my first time so if characters seem OOC- let me know! I don't know this series very well so I'll need all the help I can get.

I hope I did well. Click the purple button to review!

---It was deleted so I reposted it and deleted the portions that I think may have gotten it confused with an interactive fiction. And for the last time… It is NOT an interactive fiction!!!

Review responses will continue after chapter 2… and instead be posted my Live Journal so I don't get into anymore trouble. I'll give the link to my live journal when it comes to that.

Now all the things that got it deleted are gone so this should NOT happen again…

I'd greatly appreciate if you all would please review again… If it's not too much to ask… It would make me extremely happy.---


	2. Dropping The Bomb

Going Down

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

-LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN-

_I can't believe Richard broke my watch…_

_Is this what people feel like when they know they are about to die?_

Otherwise, it would have all been in vain.

He would never be Kudo again.

Then he dug into his palm- one single symbol.

_Well Richard. I can't spell it out to you any better._

The elevator lurched- and then fell.

--------------------

Chapter 1:

Dropping The Bomb

--------------------

"If my survival caused another to perish, then death would be sweeter and more beloved."   
-Kahlil Gibran

---

The constant thudding of a young boy's feet, running up down the stairs, echoed painfully in Mr. Moore's ears. He leaned forward in his seat, glaring a hole through his newspaper, trying desperately to ignore the pounding. It didn't work. The noise continued to echo and the text was just too hard to read when the eye was a inch from the page.

_I swear he does this just to piss me off…_

"Conan! Cut it out!" Mr. Moore shouted up the stairs.

A little head poked it's way out from the banisters and stared down at him feverishly. The blue eyes behind the large bi-focals were glaring.

          "I can't find my watch!" He whined pathetically, "I've looked _everywhere_!"

The boy let out an exasperated sigh and stuck his feet out between the bars. He looked much so much younger that way, Richard mused.

The boy often was garbed in the eccentric imitation of a business suit. Red bow tie to top it off. Richard could never understand why kids wanted to grow up so fast. The brat often tried to solve some of his own cases too. Something he quickly squashed.

_Like he even knew what he was talking about anyway. Child detectives? That's crazy._

Richard sighed to himself. For just being Kudo's cousin the boy acted a lot like him. More like a nasty little clone. He shivered at the thought. One of Kudo was enough.

          "Get your head out of there," He snapped rapping the child over the head, "You'll get it stuck and then I'll have to get you out."

Conan pulled back, rubbing his sore head.

          "Liar. You wouldn't help me if I got stuck."

          "Hm. You're right," Richard chuckled going back to his newspaper as Conan fumed.

Carelessly, Richard waved over his shoulder to stop the child before he rushed off again.

          "Hurry up, Conan. We are leaving soon as Rachel finishes the laundry."

Conan's face turned beat red. He let out a irritated snort as he rounded back up the stairs mumbling about old geezers and watches. He had only been gone for a second before Richard heard the footsteps again.

          "What now, Conan?"

          "I'm not talking to you."

Mr. Moore looked over the rim of his paper as Conan walked past him to the kitchen. There he proceed to open and shuffle through the many cabinets.

          "Well ha! You had to talk to me to tell me you wouldn't talk to me," Richard laughed sticking out his tongue immaturely, "So I win."

Conan paused his search, grumbling irately to himself.

          "You're just angry cause you lost, brat."

Richard leaned back victoriously in his chair just as the laundry room's door opened. A large basket of garments exited emitting many groans and moans. Both Richard and Conan turned to the basket and greeted with the informal, "Hey Rachel."

          "Oh yeah," A voice grunted.

The basket dropped to the floor as the girl's arms gave way to it's weight. A sweaty brunette emerged from behind the load wearing a pink tank and jeans. She scowled at her father and spat,

          "See you're so eager to help me," Rachel snapped sarcastically, "Aren't you supposed to be the big strong man of the house?"

          "Have Conan help you. I studying for my next case," Mr. Moore smiled shaking his newspaper strait.

Rachel huffed in disapproval and turned her attention back on the eight year old. He was there exactly on cue, sad face all set.

          "Something wrong, Conan?" Rachel asked in concern.

          "My-"

          "Oh gawd, don't get him started again," Richard groaned, "He lost his stupid watch."

          "I didn't lose it!" protested Conan, "I just can't find it."

Richard rolled his eyes. Conan saw it and glowered in response.

          "Where did you last have it?"

Conan sighed.

Richard watched the child from behind the paper with curious eyes. It wasn't often that Conan lost things actually. He seemed to be a detector for those kind of things. Most of the time, Rachel used Conan as a way to track down their lost car keys.

_Not that _I_ ever lost them._

          "I always place it right on the dresser if I'm not wearing it. But I checked there! All around there! And everywhere else too! I can't find it anywhere!"

          "Calm down, Conan. I'm sure it will show u-"

Conan's eyes fell upon the laundry basket.

          "Hey… Didn't that shirt use to be yellow?"

Rachel looked down and sighed.

          "Yes. I forgot."

She rounded upon her father, "You tried to do laundry earlier, didn't you, Dad? You don't put lights in with darks!"

Mr. Moore faltered under his daughter's anger and meekly replied,

          "I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to- I forgot…"

          "Don't "Rach" me, buster! You ruined my favorite shirt!"

She brandished the reddish green tee in her father's face for proof. Mr. Moore just chuckled weakly,

          "It looks very pretty. Tie dye's a very popular look."

          "For the seventies!"

Richard rose from his seat to meet his daughter's antagonism.

          "Now! Don't use that tone with me! I'm your father!"

          "Oh please," Rachel began with a roll of her eyes, "I'm seventeen now. You can't use that against me any-"

A shrill squeal interrupted their argument. Both father and daughter turned to find Conan, face first in the clean laundry- feet wagging pointlessly in the air.

          "CONAN!" Rachel cried grabbing the boy by the ankles.

Conan let a small "whoa" as the teen yanked him out of the sea of garments. Clothing scattered the kitchen floor from their struggle. A young boy, hung upside down, smiled guiltily up at his temporary teenage guardian.

          "Just what were you doing, Conan?" Rachel snapped, up-righting the eight year old, "Now you got the laundry all mixed up."

Conan sent Richard a glare and then showed Rachel his opened hand.

          "I found it," He muttered grumpily.

          "Oh…" Rachel frowned, taking the broken watch. "I'm sorry, Conan."

          "It's not _your_ fault," Conan snapped, pointing his index finger at Richard, "He did it."

          "Me?" Richard laughed, "What did I do?"

          "My dirty laundry basket is right by my dresser. My guess is that you brushed past it when picking up my laundry, and knocked the watch into the open wicker basket. So… when you did the laundry you ended up washing my watch too," Conan declared boldly, hand outstretched still.

Richard's eye twitched. _He's standing just like Kudo. How strange._

          "Oh. Then it was just an accident," Rachel sighed, "It's alright, Conan. We'll go by Dr. Agasa's place later, okay? I'm sure he can fix it. He's really good with those sort of things."

          "Alright…" Conan moaned, lowering his accusing finger.

          "If you were more careful with your stuff, shorty, you wouldn't have had it broken in the first place."

Richard roughly noggied the boy just to receive a shifty glance. Rachel sent the two boys a warning look before spotting the clock. It was just slightly after seven.

          "Eh. Crud. We were supposed to meet Mr. Meguire over ten minutes ago!"

She gave the basket a swift kick to get it out of the entry way and took Conan's wrist before he could protest. Richard watched his daughter drag Kudo's brat of a cousin out the door with little interest.

_When's Kudo going to pick him up?_

He reached for his jacket, that was draped over his chair, and paused.

A sudden and eerie chill swept over the detective. It ran down his spine leaving a numbing tingle in it's wake.

_Whoa. That didn't feel friendly._

Ignoring it, he shook his jacket free of the chair and headed out the door.

          "Allergies. That time of season," He uttered as jiggled the lock and shut the door behind him.

---

          "Conan. Don't touch," Rachel snapped swatting the boy's hand as he reached for a smudged trophy.

Conan retreated back into his chair, looking irritated.

_He's never quite good in waiting rooms. Such a jitter bug._

Rachel smiled at his annoyance and turned back to the rapt conversation her father was having with Mr. Meguire.

          "…It was obvious. She had murderer written all over her face."

          "But why did you keep changing your mind, Moore? I swear- it's like you have a dual personality."

          "Maybe I do."

Richard broke out into a ridiculous laugh that quickly got him hushed by the receptionist. Rachel chuckled lightly to herself and turned back to Conan. His face was priceless. Often Rachel caught the silly expressions he made after her father's rather dippy remarks. They both never ceased to amuse her.

_He's definitely a blood relative of Jimmy's._

_Oh. That reminds me-_ "Conan. Jimmy called the other day," Rachel smiled, "I told him you were out playing."

Conan leaned interestedly in his chair.

          "Really? What'd he say?"

          "The normal. He asked what was going on with us," She smiled and then winked at him, "I told him about those criminals you and your friends caught at the mall. He sounded real proud of you."

Conan laughed weakly, turning slightly pink. Rachel merely giggled.

_He gets embarrassed so easily. Just like another fellow I know…_

          "Who are we meeting, Inspector?" Conan asked, quickly changing the topic.

Richard looked a bit disgruntled at being interrupted during his gloating fest but he said nothing.

Meguire thumbed his chin and smiled over at the little boy,

          "One of my old colleges. He runs this company. Kasei Inc. They make a rather profitable business off of Pa Chinko if I recall correctly."

          "Wow! The whole company!" Conan whistled, "Is he rich?"

          "I guess," Meguire shrugged, "I don't recall ever asking him."

There was a sudden slam as the door swung open. All heads turned to it. The young receptionist barely caught a painting that fell from the effect.

_Looks like she was expecting that._ Rachel ruminated to herself.

A young man, with a starchy figure and bright blonde hair, stood in the doorway. His face was livid; unable to look at anyone in the room. He had nearly crossed the entire way when a rather stubby man had appeared in the entry frame.

          "Come now, Naoki."

The boy whirled about- his expression far from softening.

          "Leave me alone, old man."

          "Jay! What's this all about?"

Meguire was standing now. His shout seemed to have been directed to the stump of a man in the doorframe.

          The man stroked his slightly balding hair nervously and muttered his introductions,

          "That, Meguire, is my son, Na-"

          "I'm Naoki." The teen interrupted curtly.

          "Yes," The man smiled weakly, "You see, my son is going to run the Kasei company soon. So Mrs. San was showing him around."

Rachel suddenly noticed the shady woman behind Jay- as the inspector had called him. She wore a rather plain work uniform and a solemn expression. Even the bun atop her head gave her a strict and lowly disposition.

          "Sheesh. She looks like my 8th grade math teacher," Rachel heard Conan mutter.

          "Conan," Rachel replied, cocking an eyebrow, "You haven't reached 8th grade yet."

          "Oh. Eh. I meant 3rd err… 2nd grade," Conan chuckled sheepishly tucking an arm behind his neck.

Rachel turned attention back on the argument, shaking her head lightly.

          "You didn't wanna have anything to do with me until I turned thirteen," Naoki hissed, "You fought for possession over me just because you suddenly realized I was your only heir."

          "Naoki," Jay replied stepping forward. "I only wanted what was best for you."

          "Me and mom were doing just fine," The teenager moved for the door, "It doesn't matter really. Once I turn eighteen, I'm outta of here."

The door slammed rather harshly at his exit. The Moore's and Conan flinched.

          "I'm sorry about that, Meguire. He's been a bit off ever since his mother passed."

Rachel looked over towards him to see that Ms. San was already gone.

_She must have followed Naoki._

As if suddenly realizing there were other people in the room, Jay lightened up considerably.

          "And who are your friends?"

          "Oh. This is Mr. Moore and his daughter. And that there is Conan."

          "Pleased to meet you," Both Rachel and Conan chimed together, bowing.

          "Moore? The detective?" Jay exclaimed, "Why! You're famous! Inspector's told me all about your work."

_Uh oh. Here we go._

          "Well, I wouldn't call it famous…" Richard began, a bright grin on his face.

          "That's right. We can't all be Kudo, right?" Meguire cut in, saving them yet another series of gloating.

Conan was blushing slightly. Rachel wasted no time introducing him with the door already open,

          "Actually, Conan here is Jimmy's cousin. He's living with us until Jimmy returns for him."

          "That's extraordinary," Jay spoke quickly.

_He doesn't look very impressed._

          "Oh. How rude. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mr. Kasei. Owner of Kasei Inc," He smiled and then waved towards his office, "Come on. We have loads to talk about. I haven't seen you in ages, Meguire. I hear you're an Inspector now…"

He led them in, bantering on about matters that the Moores could care less about. Conan trailed behind them taking in his surroundings. Rachel thought about fetching him but decided against it. He was probably bored to death.

_It's too bad that Meguire wanted all of us here. I should have stayed home with Conan._

          "Mr. Kasei?" Conan spoke up suddenly.

          "Hmm?"

          "What's this briefcase doing in the door way?"

He gave it a small kick. It didn't budge.

          "Ah that," He smiled softly, "Just a spare. I leave it there as a door rest."

Conan drifted back to Rachel's side again. She was comforted by his presence. Rachel found that even she was getting a tad bored.

          "Excuse me?"

The group turned and the man at the door drew back slightly at their stares.

          "Oh sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

          "Hmm. You're Mr. Jirashii?" Kasei inquired wearily.

He straitened up considerably as a weak attempt to look more dignified.

          "Yessir."

          "Well, wait outside. I'll be with you in a moment's time."

He looked a bit ousted but quickly complied to Kasei's request. Soon as the door shut, Kasei let out a long goaded sigh.

          "Who was that, Jay?" Meguire asked curiously.

          "He's here for a job offer. I've already refused him twice. Damn stubborn. Nasty temperament too."

          "If he's been refused twice, why does he keep coming back?" asked Conan innocently.

          "Good question. Wish I knew," Kasei sighed pulling a cigar box from his desk drawer.

He offered one to Meguire and Richard. Both reached for one. Richard pulled back as soon as he spotted the look on his daughter's face. He quickly recomposed himself. Conan was smiling,

          "Whipped," Rachel heard him whisper.

She thought about responding but decided he was right.

          "Sounds like you got a stalker," Richard winked, "I can help you there."

          "Dad…" Rachel groaned shifting in her chair.

          "It's very kind of you, Mr. Moore," Kasei nodded chewing on the end of his cigar as searched for a lighter, "But I doubt I'd need a detective for any of _my_ mysteries…"

He pulled out a cheap pink lighter from another of his drawers and smiled up at them.

          "Knock on wood, of course," He continued rapping playfully on his desk.

---

          "We had a great time, Mr. Kasei, but I'm afraid it's late." Meguire called as they left his office.

          "Ah. I see," Mr. Kasei replied while following them out, "Looks like we are the only ones left. Everyone else must have gone home for the night. It's suspected… I think I'll go to."

He stretched his arms in a docile fashion.

          "Got all my work done after all."

Rachel sighed checking her watch in her weariness.

_We were in there for two hours._

She groaned and turned to see Conan slumped the same way as her. He blushed and quickly collected himself, wiping away any fatigue he had shown before.

_Wish I could do that._

The young female looked up just as a man stepped forward. He was a fairly distinguished looking gentlemen with a strait back and a slightly porky belly. His face was kind and quite likable. Rachel smiled and he returned it just before rounding upon Mr. Kasei.

          "Mr. Kasei. Our appointment?"

          "No way!" The man from before, Mr. Jirachii snapped. "I was first."

Despite how friendly he looked, Rachel noted that Mr. Kasei didn't seem thrilled to see him.

          "Ah yes. I did promise to meet with you, didn't I, Mr. Ritani?"

          "Please. Call me, Tai."

Kasei didn't look too thrilled at the idea but in spite of that he repeated the man's first name as closure.

          "But sir! I was first."

          "It will only take a minute, Mr. Jirachii."

Kasei turned back to his leaving guests and smiled,

          "Well, it terrific meeting you. And seeing you again, Meguire. Good night."

          "Ah good night, Jay."

They left. They had nearly made it the whole way to the elevator when Conan stopped.

          "Oh no! I left it!"

          "Left what, Conan?"

          "My watch! I left it in Mr. Kasei-sama's office."

          "Oh Conan," Rachel sighed, "Why did you bring that thing with you? I told you we'd fix it later."

Conan frowned still feeling his pockets,

          "Ah," He moaned, "I have to go back and get it."

          "You are just doing so well today," Richard chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Both Conan and Rachel sent him deathly glare that turned him white. He laughed sheepishly moving behind the Inspector for protection.

          "Come on, Conan. Let's go get your watch."

          "It's okay, Rachel. I'll get it myself," Conan smiled heading back down the hallway.

          "Alright. Then we'll wait for you," She called after him.

          "Don't bother! I won't be long!" Conan waved before rounding the corner.

Rachel looked back to where his just disappeared feeling somewhat desolate. Richard didn't let her brood long.

          "Come on, Rach," He ushered, "Let's go."

          "What about Conan?"

          "Didn't you hear him? Don't worry about the twerp. He can handle himself alone for a few seconds. We'll wait for him in the lobby."

          "Eh…"

She wasn't so sure. Why was she feeling this way? He was eight. Conan wasn't a baby.

But as she entered the elevator with her father and Inspector Meguire she couldn't help but feel wrong. _Horribly_ wrong.

---

          "He's taking too long." Rachel murmured, pacing back and forth before the two men, "He's been gone for nearly twenty minutes."

          "Would you stop it?" Richard groaned, "Conan's probably just goofing off on the elevators. I knew you used to push all the buttons so that we ended up on every floor. 25 floors. That's got to take awhile."

          "No, Dad. You did that."

          "Oh yeah."

Meguire stood up suddenly, staring at the elevator with a peculiar look on his face.

          "That's strange."

          "What?" Rachel questioned turning to where he was staring, "What is it?"

          "Look. Both floor 13 and 14 are lit up at the same time."

The three of them moved closer, eying the numbers above the elevator's doors with new interest.

          "Is it supposed to do that?" Richard inquired.

          "Not that I know of. Maybe it will move in a second."

They waited. The luminous numbers remained lit.

          "Weird," Richard concluded pulling away. "Stupid lights must be broken."

Meguire followed shortly afterwards. Rachel stayed, staring at the numbers with an anxious heart.

_Something's not right._

The was a slight whistling coming from behind the door. Rachel moved back as the numbers changed again.

          "Ah. It's moving again."

Richard and the Inspector turned back just as her face paled…

          "It's- It's moving kind of fast, don't you think?"

The numbers between floors slowly increased pace. It wasn't long before it was like they were all being lit up at once.

          "Get back!" Richard shouted pushing Rachel and Meguire to the floor.

There was a horrifying shrieking of tormented metal as the doors of the elevator were blown clear off. Smoke filled the silence that followed the teeth rattling explosion. Rachel was quicker on her feet then her father. He was just able to snatch her wrist before she dashed to the now opened elevator. It was spitting smoke and electric sparks.

Like a monster.

          "Dad! Let go! Conan might have been in there!"

          "I'll check it out. You stay with the Inspector."

He gave her little room to protest. Richard headed off towards the desolation careful to avoid dangerous loose cables and sharp metal shards. He soon disappeared in the smoke.

Rachel helped Meguire to his feet- her heart pounding with a heavy fear. He took one look at the disaster and shook his head,

          "I'd better call 911." He cast Rachel a sympathetic glance and added, "Make sure your father doesn't stay in there too long. He shouldn't have even gone in."

He left her side. Rachel felt faint. She carefully came upon the destruction herself just as her father came out, body in hand.

          "_Oh my God_."

          "He's not breathing." Richard muttered kneeling and supporting the child's head, "There are others in there. Did Meguire call 911?"

          "Oh my God. _Conan_," Rachel gasped, tears running down her cheeks, "Not _Conan_. Oh _God_, not Conan."

          "Rachel. Go help, Meguire," Richard snapped harshly.

          "Conan?"

          "Rachel!" Richard roared, his voice steady. "Go or so help me God…"

She retreated as he rose his free hand. But she didn't leave. Rachel just stood, on weak legs, covering her mouth to keep from screaming _or was she about to throw up?_

Conan lay covered in sweat and soot, not much unlike Richard. His outfit was torn. His bowtie askew. His glasses were gone- abandoned in the agape jaws of the elevator.

Blood streamed down his forehead- graced his left hand like a strange sort of glove. The crimson rivers went right over his closed eyelids.

Closed. Like he was sleeping.

_But- But he isn't…_

          "Come on, Conan," Richard hissed angrily shaking the boy edgily. "Wake up! Breathe!"

The child moved like fluid with his jerky shaking. His head fell back against Richard's chest- opening his mouth just slightly. This head rested in the hook of the man's arm.

The man he used to call a idiot. The man he claimed to hate.

Conan was limp. He wasn't waking.

They could heard the coming sirens.

          "Conan! Dammit! Wake up!"

Rachel fell to her knees. She clutched her chest. She couldn't breathe.

          "Say something!"

Tears were welling up in Richard's eyes.

          "D-damn brat. Say something…"

He hugged Conan's comatose form to his chest, weeping.

          "Conan! Don't die! Please! Don't die!"

_Why? Why oh God…_

Just as the paramedics arrived- voices blearing, sirens sounding…

Rachel passed out.

To Be Continued…

Please R R!

:insert evil laughter: Yes. I'm cruel. Yes. I know it. And no, I'm not telling you if Conan's dead or not. =P

Woosh. This was a long chapter to write. All in one sitting! I'm dead tired. :insert blah face:

I liked Richard in this chapter. He was fun to write. Almost as fun as Veggie.

:hugs Vegeta plushie:

:plushie attacks her:

:stuffs plushie in Kasei's many drawers:

Much fun. :insert nodding:

I hope you all enjoy this new file in my newest story, Going Down.

And remember, with a keen eye for detail, one true always prevails!


	3. Crying Wolf

Going Down

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

I have to recommend that if you like to read and listen to something in the background, to listen to the song Window To The Past on the Harry Potter Soundtrack. That is what I am writing this chapter to, anyhow.

I sincerely apologize for those that find the dubbed names rather awkward or inconvenient. I'd rather not pretend to know their Japanese names when I clearly haven't seen the show in Japanese. I pray you'll all just work with me and not just push aside my story because of the names I chose to use for the characters.

I have to say I really like Richard and I've always wanted to see a bit more go on between him and Conan. In a non-yaoi sort of way, of course. This chapter will really be stressing on Richard's relationship with his daughter and with his past relationship with Conan. He'll be questioning a lot of about himself throughout the whole story but this chapter will have to be the best. Richard sticks his neck out for Conan. And Conan will be grateful.

Thank you once again for all your kind words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Going Down.

-LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN-

_Child detectives? That's crazy._

"One of my old colleges. He runs this company. Kasei Inc."

"Moore? The detective?"

"What's this briefcase doing in the door way?"

"But I doubt I'd need a detective for any of _my_ mysteries…"

"Knock on wood, of course."

"My watch! I left it in Mr. Kasei-sama's office."

"What about Conan?"

"Look. Both floor 13 and 14 are lit up at the same time."

Like a monster.

"Oh my God."

Rachel passed out.

--------------------

Chapter 2:

Crying Wolf

--------------------

"Few things can help an individual more than to place responsibility on him, and to let him know that you trust him."   
-Booker T. Washington__

---

A small wooden frame made out of popsicle sticks sat unmoved and untouched. The picture in it made sacred. It was one of the few pictures of Conan in the whole house.

_Who to call? Who to tell? This boy was a ghost in every way. Kudo was his only relative they knew about._

The stain of old crayola markers carefully incised the rim of each pitiful stick so that it radiated a eerie brilliance. The boy was only eight and wasn't the best of artists; but his frame had the most professional look in the whole class.

_Rachel made Conan give it to me on Father's day. She _made _him give it to me. It- It was never for me._

In the picture he was smiling. It was a quick and cheap film where the pictures were instant. White plastic surrounded his face. It sealed him in his box of glue and sticks. In the picture he smiled.

_Does he have a father, I wonder? I never bothered to ask him anything._

Should Conan have just jumped out of the frame, Richard would have nothing and everything to say to him. It had only been a day and suddenly this picture felt more alive then he did. Then Richard did. He stared and stared until the picture was burned into his eyelids.

_How can he smile?_

He laid out the newspaper on the desk filled of his success. It shown his first failure, in ages, on the cover page. A smiling picture of Conan. And a caption below.

Edogawa Conan(Far Right), Age Eight. Victim. 

Beside him the other faces he had failed. Finally, the last picture of the eight, the desolation of that elevator. The monster that took those people away. The Satan. The Demon. The worthless machine that decided to drop. And it's unjustified caption.

Kasei Inc.'s faulty elevator. The aftermath. (Far Left)

_How can he smile?_

It was a notable _accident_. It was enough of a shocker that it reached the newscasters before they published the Sunday's brew. An elevator that didn't work and fell. Technology turning against people. That was perfect for their front page.

Richard was beginning to despise the Press.

"It shouldn't end like this, Meguire."

"I'm sorry, Moore. But this was an isolated incident, completely aside from your department. Not a homicide."

The buzz from the cell phone's transmission rung in his ear. He was being shut out.

"I can't just abandon the thought. I- I can't let what happened to Conan go unpunished."

"Richard. It was a defective elevator. That's all."

"No! That's not all!"

His voice was shaking.

"I want to see the crime scene, Meguire."

"There is no _crime_ scene."

His voice was harsh but settling. Richard began to feel ill.

"Look. I know this is hard on you, Richard. Being it was Conan in the elevator, after all. But I really don't have any authority over what happened. And you have no business trying to figure out a crime that didn't exist."

The silence was overpowering.

_How can he still smile?_

"Alright, Meguire."

"Alright?"

"Yes. I just wanna know- Kasei's company. It is a producer and maintenance company of 'Pa Chink' right?"

"Uh- Yes. What does that have to-"

"Alright. Night, Meguire."

He touched the frame delicately with his pointer finger. One of the popsicle sticks loosened and broke off a little from the other mass.

Made him wonder if he had termites.

---

She usually woke to sunshine and daisies. To birds chirping and light heart of living another day. But today the room was dark and her heart was heavy.

Her head still spun and her memory was elapsing back to the night which she was still awake.

Why was her heart so heavy?

"Conan!"

She sat up; drenched in cold sweat as she searched the dankness and shadow for a face. She found not the one she was looking for.

"Rachel. Thank gawd your awake."

"Serena… What are you doing here?"

She brushed back her short hair behind one ear and frowned. Rachel didn't think she had ever seen Serena look so serious before. Her face was as pallid as the whitewash walls of Rachel's room.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay now."

Her face was twisted in a mix of perplexity and sorrow. She looked more of the one that needed to be bedded.

_Maybe it pains her to be talking about someone other then herself for once. _

"Where's Conan?"

Her face was hard to read now. She made sort of a gargling noise in her throat but gave no clear answer. But that was all Rachel needed.

Rachel was out of bed and to the door before Serena could shout.

She hadn't been undressed from yesterday. Her clothes rank with sweat and age. Rachel could not care.

The covers were thrown. Serena dodged about them. She tried to reach for the girl but missed.

Rachel took flight down the stairs just as her father reached her room.

"Rachel!"

They called for her. She let them call.

"Rachel!"

_He can't be. He can't be._

"Rachel! Rachel, please!"

Rachel paused in the hallway, only one shoe slipped on. The laundry was still overtaking the kitchen floor. She walked to it… her heart failing her.

Richard found his daughter, draped over the rim of the basket, weeping. A small shirt was in hand. She buried her face into it. Refused to let go of it's memory.

"Rachel…"

Serena took refuge in a corner of the kitchen.

"… Conan isn't dead. He's just hurt. Hurt bad," Richard paused, his words trying to be comforting, "He's in a coma, Rachel."

She didn't look up. Her sobs lessening in their ferocity. The white shirt covered her face; sucking in her sorrow.

Richard had no words left to speak. And for once he turned to leave without a cocky laugh.

"Dad."

Richard listened.

"Dad. Solve this. You have to solve this."

He sighed and turned back to his daughter's collapsing form,

"Rachel… It wasn't a murder…"

"Yes. Yes it was."

Her voice was firm and filled with a boiling rage. She lowered Conan's tear soaked shirt and glared up at her father.

"Someone killed Conan, Dad! Someone did! I know they did. It wasn't an accident! Accidents don't happen to…Conan…"

_She was about to say Kudo._

Her eyes frightened the detective. He withdrew just as her head lowered again.

_Why was she about to say Kudo?_

The silence in the room was deadly. Serena was whimpering in the corner. She didn't like it quiet.

_No. She was about to say Jimmy._

"Shorty isn't dead, alright, Rachel?" Serena spoke, her voice shaking.

Rachel looked up. Serena was crying. Why was she crying…?

"Conan- the midget." Serena teared up some more, "He'll be fine. He's just playing a nasty prank on us.  You know kids. They love to play jokes. He'll wake up any day now."

She laughed, her eyes still filled with tears. Her chocking laughter quickly broke into stifled lamentation. She fell upon Rachel and cried some more.

"He'll wake up. He has to…"

They held each other silently. Moore stood alone in the doorway; laundry scattered across the floor.

---

Richard picked up his cell phone once more, and dialed a new number.

Conan's face was still smiling at him.

"Yes. This is Mr. Moore. Uh huh. I'd like to call about the Elevator incident. Uh huh. Yes. I believe…"

Richard pushed the fallen popsicle stick back into place.

"I believe that was a murder."

Conan never stopped smiling. Richard started to smile too.

"I'd like to investigate it, if you please."

_For you, Conan._

To Be Continued…

Please R R!

Well, it's not as long as the other chapter mostly because it was just about Richard and Rachel's comprehension of the whole thing.

Hopefully the Detective Boys/ Junior Detective League will be in the next chapter. Either that or the chapter after that.

Poor Serena. I kind of know how she feels. Thrown into a situation in which your friend is suffering and you have no idea how to comfort them. I hope I portrayed her well. I kind of dislike her in the series. I hope that didn't seep through. :insert sweatdrop:

If you can tell me what Pa Chink is I'll give you 10 cyber cookies and a slice of my cyber cake.

And now, please review! Don't fight over the purple button now. J/K!


	4. The Little Patches

Going Down

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

People have been asking for the next chapter for awhile now and I must digress; I do not easily write under pressure. So I really don't have a set time for when I write. I write when inspiration hits me and only then. So to expect a update every week or even every month would be silly.

I still promise to update as soon as I can. I just can't promise that will be as soon as you'd like me to.

And as for the prizes for last chapter I would like to congratulate Jeffery Mewtamer and Fora for answering correctly to my question. So they get 10 cyber cookies and a piece of cyber cake! Wheee!

I misspelled something last chapter too. When I reposted it I forgot to change it. It's PaChinko not PaChink. Just thought I'd apologize for that. ::insert sweatdrop::

Anyway this chapter should be more on the fun side. Time for the Detective Boys to make their grand entrance! Wheee! It's up to them to cheer everyone up!

And now onto the next chapter, please!

-LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN-

_Who to call? Who to tell?___

Should Conan have just jumped out of the frame, Richard would have nothing and everything to say to him.

Kasei Inc.'s faulty elevator. The aftermath. (Far Left)

"There is no _crime_ scene."

"Where's Conan?"

They called for her. She let them call.

"He'll wake up. He has to…"

Richard pushed the fallen popsicle stick back into place.

--------------------

Chapter 3:

The Little Patches

--------------------

"Aerodynamically, the bumble bee shouldn't be able to fly, but the bumble bee doesn't know it so it goes on flying anyway."

-Mary Kay Ash

---

Rachel hadn't seen hide or hair of her father since she first woke up. She could only hope that he was indeed solving the case, but the girl couldn't shake the feeling that he was just trying to avoid her.

Even Serena didn't know what to say. She didn't stick around often.

It had almost been a full forty-eight hours since Conan was awake.

"I could sure use a phone call from you, Jimmy," Rachel smiled brokenly. "But how could you forgive me for what I've done?"

Rachel bowed over in the chair she rested in. She was tempted to slouch but she didn't want to look at the ceiling. It was all too white for her. Although the floor wasn't much different.

The painful smell of alcohol burned in her nostrils. The whitewash walls wore out her tired eyes. Everything so agonizingly sharp on the senses. She almost wondered how Conan could still sleep.

And there he was, beneath the neatly pressed sheets, looking like a male version of sleeping beauty. His cheeks were drained of the rosy complexion that used to take residence there before- hooked to more machinery then Rachel even conceived possible. Things were folded into the skin of his arms and legs. Tubes were pushing air into the container on his mouth. Wires and bandages covered every piece of flesh. It was a wonder if there was anything human left under all the technology.

Rachel held her breath at every estranged beep. Her nerves were on such tight strings that every little thing seemed to be a threat to her and Conan. Mostly to Conan. Never mind herself.

"Mrs. Moore?"

Rachel looked up. The nurse was there again. A pitiful expression shown on her face... again.

The teenager fixed a frown. That woman seemed to hold more concern for Rachel then for her own patient. Rachel didn't like being fussed over. Even Jimmy wasn't given the luxury, much less a stranger with a medical degree.

"Hai?"

"Shouldn't you go get some rest? We have some spare rooms you can stay in. You'd be far more comfortable."

The nurse was just being kind, Rachel knew. But then again, Rachel didn't much care for people's feelings of late.

"No thanks. I'm quite fine here," replied Rachel rather curtly.

"I see…"

There was a pause in her voice as if she was debating on whether or not she really _saw_ anything.

"Your son is in stable state now. You needn't worry. He'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

Rachel flinched at the suggestion of being Conan's mother. A white lie she used to get into Conan's quarters. It worked quite well as long as she kept from flinching every time it was mentioned.

"You can't be sure of that. Conan might never wake up," Rachel grumbled.

Her heart stopped. A sort of bile feeling burned up her throat as if attempting to destroy the words spoken. But they had already left.

_Is it really that hopeless? _

Her stupor silence seemed to have scared away the nurse. When Rachel had raised her head again, the woman had left.

Rachel lowered her head once more.

"Jimmy…"

A tear fell- muted by the constant bleeping of an artificial heart.

---

Weathered by the sleepless night and long hours aside the phone, the old man, known better as Doctor Agasa, sat hunched before his desk. The phone was held halfway between ear and stand; wobbling back and forth like it was placed on a tentative balance.

The sun had long since risen in the sky but all of Dr. Agasa's blinds were drawn. The darkness of the room was unnerving. He had half the mind to open a window to rid of some stale air- had his hand not been glued to receiver.

_Call or not to call. Call or not to call._

What had happened to Jimmy was a tragedy, no doubt. Agasa was incredibly grief-stricken to hear the news from Richard. He almost told them there. There, when the question of _Conan_'s survival still hung in the air. But now that he was in a stable condition, the phone would not reach the good doctor's ear.

"What now, Jimmy? What now?"

The old man sighed and rubbed his sweaty brow with his free hand. How long had he sat here pondering this? An hour? Two?

He made a promise to Jimmy to keep a low profile. No more contacting his parents unless absolutely necessary. Now the question was whether or not this was a necessary situation.

Now what were the facts? Jimmy was obviously out of it for the time being. He was unconscious, under constant watch of Richard's daughter. His condition was no longer in it's critical stage. But whether he would wake was still wavering between a yes and no.

His brain was still active. But Agasa always knew the boy's brain to be active even in his weakest hours. Didn't mean it would stay that way… nor would it mean that he'd wake any time soon.

And there were the other victims. Of the eight brought into the hospital the only ones alive upon arrival were that of Conan and a young woman. That was a two-eight percent of a survival rate. Those odds could easily change.

He promised Jimmy's parents to look over the boy if only distantly. Agasa was the only other being who knew of Jimmy's current state. He gave Jimmy items to help the boy through the lacking qualities of youth. He gave Jimmy chances to be himself, guidance, and friendship. He also gave Jimmy his word. To keep his secret, secret.

If Agasa were to call, Jimmy's parents were most likely to panic. They'd rush over demanding to see Jimmy, ultimately defeating any chance of hiding Jimmy's identity anymore. They were parents. That's what parents do. That and, having their worst fears recognized, they would most likely try to take Jimmy back home. Back to the states.

Jimmy would hate that.

Doctor Agasa lowered the phone slowly.

If Jimmy's parents were to hate him forever, then so be it. He'd keep his oath of silence.

"I still have faith in you," Agasa smiled. "I know you will come back…"

The phone clunked dully back into it's stand for the fifth time that day. Agasa didn't plan to pick it up again.

---

"Amy…" Mitch groaned as the girl skipped down the sidewalk ahead of the other two boys. "Stop whistling."

"Can't help it," replied Amy casting a sweet smile over her shoulder. "Got it stuck in my head. Gotta get it out!"

Both boys gave each other side glances before smiling back.

"I don't mind, Amy," chimed both before sending each other warning glares.

Amy paused, her whistle reaching a low tone as she eyed their destination. Dr. Agasa's place.

All the window blinds were shut tight. Not a single light appeared to be on in the whole house. Just like all the other houses they dropped by today.

"Looks like he's not home either," George groaned, "What's going on? Did everybody get up and go someplace?"

"Maybe," Amy sighed glumly leaning against the picket fence.

"It's weird. It's like they all got abducted or something…" Mitch started.

"Abducted?!" Amy cried. "Really, Mitch-kun?"

"It's a definite possibility. There are hundreds of alien abductions every year in Jap-"

"Aw. Dun listen to him, Amy-chan," George grinned elbowing Mitch hard in the gut. "He likes to make up lies."

"Do not! It's true!" snapped Mitch while rubbing his sore.

"Do you think…" sniffed Amy, "That Conan-kun was abducted too?"

Both boys looked at each other before replying a sheepish, "No way."

"Conan's too smart for aliens…"

"…so small. He probably dun taste good to no alien…"

"…just out with Rachel-san today. It is a Saturday…"

"…I wonder if they like bony kids?"

"…Alright, Amy-chan?"

Amy smiled, wiping away any extra tears.

"You're right. He's probably out with Rachel-chan. And… aliens probably only like big kids."

"By big you mean fat!" Mitch chuckled, giving George the elbow this time.

George paled a bit as he tried to think up a way to save himself. Before he was even able to open his mouth, he was interrupted by an abrupt shout.

"Amy? George and Mitch?"

They turned, thrilled to see they were not the only one's in the street nowadays.

"Doctor Agasa-sama!" The detective boys sang cheerfully.

---

The doctor smiled, his face still a bit downcast. The three children before him had no idea what had happened. Although who could blame them, they didn't watch or read any news. Nor would they care much about such grown up affairs. The only thing grown up about them were their selfless tendencies to worm into people's hearts. Conan's flunkies, no matter how crude the word.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

Amy was beside him already, tugging lightly on his pant leg. Agasa smiled again and ruffled her dark hair kindly.

"Come on in. I've got something important to tell you."

The detective boys sent each other mixed stares before joining the doctor. The door fell opened revealing the darkness the detective boys had misinterpreted for vacancy. One could hardly see their own nose in such a place.

Agasa opened the blinds as soon as they had all entered. Flinching at the suddenly light, the three children froze in the entrance hall. It wasn't long before their eyes adjusted and their questions arose.

"Doctor, why were you keeping everything so dark if you were home?" Mitch asked curiously. "Is it because you're a vampire?"

"Ha. Hardly," Agasa chuckled heading towards the living room. "Although I'm told I sound like one."

The three children followed in suite, pondering his last statement.

"You sure you're not a vampire?" Mitch question again just to receive a smack upside the head from George.

The big brute was shivered as he spat, "Don't be stupid. Vamps don't exist. Dork."

"Now, now." Agasa grinned while Mitch clutched his wounded head. "Let Mitch alone."

That being said, all four of them took a seat. The children took the couch that the Doctor had lead them to. Agasa sat in the large oaken chair across from them.

"Are you kids hungry?"

"Nope." They replied.

"Alright."

They sat, staring at each other for several a minute. Finally Amy spoke up.

"Doctor? We were wondering if- If you had seen Conan recently? He didn't come to school on Friday."

The doctor frowned knowing he had been trapped into the corner he built himself. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"The truth is… Conan's very sick…"

---

"I can't believe you did this behind my back!" Meguire fumed.

Richard leaned back in his chair, flipping through the folders handed to him for his disposal. He did so carelessly, just irritating the inspector even more.

"I can't believe you went to my superiors and _stole_ this information."

"Now now, inspector. I didn't steal it." Richard grinned looked up at the red faced man, "I asked for it. Once they heard my name- well… you know. My reputation perceives me."

"You- you…"

Meguire headed towards the door. Even his neck was red, Richard mused.

"You're damn stubborn, you know that?" Meguire hissed, "It's a wonder I can tell you apart from Kudo at times."

Richard flushed. He looked over at the inspector blankly, as if trying to find a way to defend himself.

"Don't, Moore." Meguire smiled, his face still mildly red, "Take it as a compliment."

The door slammed shut at his exit. Richard smiled softly, and whistled as he flipped through his much desired treasure.

_It's a definite start…_

---

"Rachel-chan?" A meek voice sounded.

Rachel, having just been going through the waiting room, was bewildered by the sight before her.

"Doctor Agasa? Amy, Mitch, George?" She inquired dully. "What are you all doing here?"

"We got you and Conan these!" Amy stated rather forcefully as she pushed the flowers into the older girl's hands. "We thought that might make Conan feel better."

"Hospitals are creepy," Mitch grumbled edging closer to the teenager, "When I broke my arm I had to stay here a whole week…"

"Yeah. Mitch came up with the idea." smiled Amy petting a silky petal between her fingers.

_She probably pulled it off earlier…_

"Flowers and cards always cheered me up." Mitch nodded, "Even if… it isn't a boy thing…"

He turned a slight pinkish color and added quickly.

"It was mostly Amy's idea."

Rachel blushed and looked down at the gorgeous assortment of flowers.

"Thanks guys. I'm sure Conan will love them."

"Can we see him?" The three insisted more then asked.

Doctor Agasa was rubbing his neck sheepishly obviously not wanting to get involved. Rachel stared at the doctor for a moment before turning back to the children.

"Well- I don't know…"

"You can sneak us in!" Amy cried. "We'll be quiet! We promise!"

"Rachel. I have to take them home at six… They came all this way- maybe…" The doctor faltered.

Rachel smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright. I'll sneak you in."

---

It hadn't been easy. Rachel had to insist they were family. She used the power of her white lie to gain them access. That and Conan's stability.

When they arrived in the room, Amy was the first on the bed. Rachel near panicked but she soon realized the girl would do no harm.

"He's asleep still," Amy sighed sadly as she slipped off onto the floor.

"We could wake him up-"

"Better not," Mitch murmured, Rachel being grateful to him. "Sick people need rest. It's important for their recovery."

"Right." Amy nodded.

She turned to Rachel, her arms opened. Realizing she must have wanted the flowers, Rachel handed them over. The bouquet was nearly the same size of the girl herself.

Rachel smiled fondly at Conan's little girlfriend as the girl made sure to put the flowers visibly on the nightstand. She pushed all the other cards second to their own display, careful not to knock any completely out of sight.

"Good!" Amy smiled wiping her hands as if she had just tackled a near impossible task. "Now those will be the first he sees when he wakes up."

"Excellent job," Rachel smiled softly. "I'm sure Conan will be thrilled."

Her eyes widened slightly,

_Geez. Now I'm sounding like I expect him to wake up any second. Come on, Rachel. Don't be so childish._

"Rachel-chan…"

Rachel looked down into the chocolate eyes that filled nearly all of the young girl's face. She was crying…

"Amy… What's wrong?"

Of course, she already knew what was wrong.

"Conan _is_ going to wake up, right?"

Rachel hesitated. She even knew it was coming but she had no idea how to respond. In her state of mind, Conan would never wake up. But Rachel couldn't say that to a little kid…

Nor could she lie. This little girl was asking her- pleading for a strait answer. No doubt Amy had no idea what had really happened. Agasa would be vague. He probably only said that Conan was sick.

Which wasn't exactly a lie.

The other two boys were looking at Rachel now. They wanted an answer. They could tell if she lied…

_Who said that Conan wouldn't wake up anyway?_

No one. Only she thought that… How dare she? Who was she to condemn Conan's fate?

Jimmy wouldn't have lost faith. He wouldn't have lost heart.

"Conan will be fine," Rachel smiled.

She could feel the warm sticky tears slip down her cheeks- but her words were sincere.

"Conan. Conan- will be fine. He'll wake up."

_Jimmy. I need you to help me be strong._

Rachel let out a small gasp when Amy wrapped her arms about the teenager's midriff. A smile slipped across her lips. Rachel held the little girl close, breathing in the flowery smell that was still left on the girl's clothes.

"He will wake up," Amy grinned pulling away from Rachel's embrace. "He will now that he knows we're waiting."

Rachel's smiled again… her smile breaking only for her tears. She hugged the girl close, weeping softly and wishing it were Conan in her arms.

The other two children joined their embrace. Rachel felt warmer then she had in days.

_My little patches…_

To Be Continued…

Please R & R!

Awwww. That was adorable, was it not? I had to give Rachel a break, you know? Can't have her suffer through this alone.

I decided to use the Japanese name for their group, the detective boys, instead of the Junior Detective League. I hope that doesn't mess anyone up. I just thought the Detective Boys sounded cuter. And it was the first name I recognized their group by.

The mystery will continue next chapter. This one was just a fluffy sort of stuffer. I can't forget about my other characters, can I?

No review responses any more. I may, every now and then, respond to a review that I feel needs a response. But other then that, if you want any questions answered just AIM me on DiehardGohanFan or MSN me with my contract Or email me. That's always easier. ::insert grin::

I hope you all enjoyed the newest file for Going Down. Please click the button to review!

And remember-

One Truth Prevails! See you next chapter, for Going Down!


	5. Bottom Of The Bottle

Going Down

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

It's been a bit of a time between updates. That's mostly because school is coming and this chapter was rather difficult to sort out. Since I have to successively capture the essence of a drunk… I need it to flow in a certain way so that I don't leave too many things out but don't give too much away either.

And if you haven't already noticed I am writing another DC story titled Vindicated. I know I said I wouldn't until this story was finished… but I couldn't resist. ::insert grin:: I needed to do some Rachel Conan fluff. It was driving me crazy.

In route to that I need to research a lot on the later portions of the series. I would greatly appreciate it if people can give me as much information as they can on the Black Syndicate. I also would like to know more about Heiji Hattori (Harley Hartwell) and Haibara Ai. I plan for all of them to be a major addition to the next story. An email would suffice. I don't want this story to be called an interactive fiction again. ::glares at admin::

Someone also mentioned about hospital records… That was a good point. I intend to patch that little hole the next chapter if I can. But indeed, a good point. Conan Edogawa doesn't exist. So neither should his records.

People keep driving me mad with the question about Conan's wound. Yes, no one has noticed it. And no, I did not forget that it was there. ::sigh:: Don't get me wrong. I don't mind people inquiring about it… it's just that no one trusts me in this story. I promise I will cross the hill when we get there.

And no, Conan is not dead. ::vampire smile:: Not yet anyway.

xXxLAST TIME ON GOING DOWNxXx

It had almost been a full forty-eight hours since Conan was awake.

_Is it really that hopeless?_

A tear fell- muted by the constant bleeping of an artificial heart.

"What now, Jimmy? What now?"

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

"The truth is… Conan's very sick…"

_Who said that Conan wouldn't wake up anyway?_

"He will now that he knows we're waiting."

_My little patches…._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4:

Bottom Of The Bottle

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Choice has always been a privilege of those who could afford to pay for it."

-Ellen Frankfort

xxx

Ice rattled at the bottom of the jar as the man clutched and drunk. In one swift motion, the glass was slammed back down onto the bar table ready to be filled again.

Japan didn't usually have many drunks but they did have Mr. Moore. He made up for their absences.

"You're that famous detective! Richard Moore, was it?"

The Irish accent was appealing to the drunk man's ears. He wobbled a bit on his stool before making up his mind on which way to face.

"No need to be so formal," The drunken detective replied. "Just call me Richard."

"Alright then, Richard," The bartender smiled, giving the counter another sweep of his cloth. "What brings a famous detective to a bar? Not on a stakeout, I suppose?"

"Stakeout? Hardly," snorted Richard.

He leaned closer, making a poor attempt to whisper in the bartender's ear.

"My daughter doesn't approve of me drinking at home," He gave a loud chortle and took another swig of his drink before continuing the thought. "I decided to come out into the public eye to indulge myself. Rachel won't be home for hours!"

"Aye to that man," The bartender winked kindly. "My wife doesn't take to kindly to my career either."

"My wife left because of my career!" Richard bragged, thrusting his cup into the air.

"Oh… I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be, sirrrr…" Richard played the word of his lips before continuing. "She was always nagging me anyway."

He cuffed his hand in the shape of a duck and made silly noises to the movements of it's mouth.

"Home by eight, Richard. Set the table, Richard. You're such a moron, Richard."

The duck held the cup while he took another chug. He paused to take his breath- eyeing the wooden surface beneath his glass.

"Damn. I miss the witch."

The bartender paused between a stroke and eyed the drunk before him.

"Regret can be our hardest teacher," He smiled humbly.

Richard shrugged half heartedly in response and took another swing before raising himself clumsily off the stool.

"Now if you could be so kind… I must get to my horse so I can solve the brat's case. He gets far too uppity if I'm late. Stiffs," He shrugged uncaringly. "I don't think I'll ever understand. Until I become one, of course."

Holding back a chuckle, Richard gripped the counter. It was perhaps a good thing he did. His balance wasn't the best when drunk.

"Now it's just up past England..."

Richard gave his head a little shake and then corrected himself, "Scotland… I think I only need one or two men to help me mount the fellow."

"Hn?" The bartender smirked, "I think you're a bit too drunk for any horse back riding, sir."

"Look…" Richard pointed- leaning almost forward enough to poke the man in the eye. "I'm very busy. The elevator must be apprehended before he gets away!"

"Of course, sir. How about we give your daughter call first?"

"No," Richard protested. "She'll steal my horse."

"Alright. Then how about a friend?"

xxx

"Lord, Richard. Could you have chosen a finer night to get drunk?" Meguire grunted heaving the man to his car.

Richard only giggled childishly toppling into the seat face first. The bottle, still clutched in his hand, sloshed with a contents half full. Luckily the cork saved the Inspector's seat cushions.

Meguire rolled his eyes- and then attempted to upright the man. It took several minutes but finally Richard was buckled up. His redden face and dulled eyes reminded the inspector of a donkey. But he decided not to mention it.

Besides, what would be the point to mention that to a drunk man anyway?

"You'd think you'd take this case a bit more seriously. I was surprised you even left the house. You locked yourself in your office for the past three days."

Richard only chuckled in response, whistling the theme for 'Oscar Meyer Wieners'.

Meguire shook his head disapprovingly- sticking the key the ignition. The engine quickly started. They backed out of the assumed parking spot and onto open road. Tokyo seemed strangely quiet that night. Which was not like her at all. It left them alone and silent in the car.

Meguire only hoped his sanity wouldn't be hindered by Richard's intoxication.

"Richard… Why were you in that bar tonight, anyhow?"

He knew it useless to promote conversation with a drunken man, but for Richard sober came in spurts. The man never had a hangover in his life. It was sickening really.

_Which was worse? His lack of hangovers or my knowledge of his lack of hangovers?_

"Richard?"

Meguire removed his eyes from the road briefly to see if the detective had passed out. Richard was awake- but his attention was on the distant night sky.

"Hey Richard."

"What is it, Meguire?"

_Ah good._ Meguire smiled softly. _He's mostly back. At least he is recognizing his surroundings. _

"I was just wondering what caused you to drink tonight," Meguire stated suggestively.

"Tonight? Does a man need a reason?" came the reply.

"No. But you usually do… have one, I mean."

There was an awkward silence hanging between them. Meguire felt compelled to fill it but he wanted Richard's answer more. Out of the corner of his eye, Richard was frowning at him.

"I was worried about the case, is all."

His gaze was back out the window. Meguire tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"So you heard about Tokiko San…" He began.

"Tokiko San…" Richard chimed while rubbing his chin. "Ah yes. 23 year old young married woman. She was the one that was taking young Naoki around that day. Somewhat of an eerie composition. Yes. I've heard about her."

"She's dead, Richard."

"Yes. I heard that too."

The silence was more painful this time. Meguire dare not leave it open.

"That means Conan is the only witness left," Meguire frowned. "Is that why you went out to drink tonight, Richard?"

Richard dove around the question_, for obvious reasons_.

"So far the victims have been employers of the Kasei company with an expectation of young master Naoki and Conan, of course. Seven in all I believe," He counted the number off on his fingers.

"There was Mister Timon Amou. A rather old employer who worked the night shifts. Mister Amou died instantly from a combination of heart failure and a bad blow to the lower portion of his skull. His job was his life quite literally. He had no remaining family members and his lack of social skills left him no friends. But no enemies either.

"Kaname Errigasha was a 39 year old shrewd business man with no family. He lived in a rather cozy pent house in the western part of Tokyo. He died from broken ribs, a fractured skull, and punctured lungs. I'm sure the smoke and fire didn't help either. Medical attention didn't get to him fast enough. Ones that knew him, practically partied at the news of his death. Needless to say, no one missed this one.

"Tai Ritani was the man we ran into just as we were leaving. He had an appointment with Mr. Kasei. Apparently he made it to the elevator though. He died on route to the ER suffering from a broken back, jaw, and concussion. He had a family of three. A wife and two kids. They were already informed.

"Sakura Ikuba was the only other woman save from Tokiko. She was a 19 year old intern currently engaged to a Mister Yuba Nagashii. She suffered a broken neck and crushed spine.

"Naoki Kasei was only sixteen years old. He came to visit his father Mr. Kasei and, under the guidance of Tokiko, he entered the elevator to wait for his father in the lobby. He died instantly from a fatal blow to his head.

"Then there was of course, Ms. Tokiko San. Who was still alive when they reached the hospital. She only suffered from minor cuts and bruises and a concussion. I also believe she acquired a broken leg from the fall although I can't be certain. She went into hysteria last night and quite frankly… she shut herself down.

"And then there's Conan…" Richard paused- his throat somewhat dry. "And we have our list of senseless murder."

Richard cast his gaze upward before continuing, "The only motives and suspects I've been unable to unearth were basic ones. Kaname had it in for Mr. Kasei so there was tension there that could have been acted on. There was also the angry unemployed Mr. Jirashii. Mr. Tai also had that suspicious meeting with Mr. Kasei. And then of course, Mr. Kasei himself."

"You suspect Mr. Kasei?" Meguire asked incredibility.

Richard tossed his head lazily in the inspector's direction, "Why not?"

"Naoki was his son! Why would he kill his own son?"

"Meguire…" Richard sighed, ticking off his fingers. "I've seen mother's kill daughters. Daughters kill mothers. Sons kill fathers. Brother kill brother. Sister kill sister. This is no different."

"I guess…"

"I'm not letting anyone off the hook for this case, Meguire. To me… everyone is a suspect."

There was a sudden chill in the car, even though Meguire was sure his air conditioner was nonexistent.

In spite of himself, Meguire refused eye-contact with the detective. He needn't to though. Richard was far too occupied with the fiery little hells a thousand miles away.

"So when do you plan on contacting the surviving suspects?"

There was no response.

"How about searching the crime scene? Have you done that yet?"

Again- he was silent.

The inspector, being true to the traffic laws, pulled to a stop at the intersection. And albeit there was not a single car in sight, he used the law as an excuse to interrogate his passenger.

When he turned to demand an answer, his jaw wired shut. Richard was sober and leaning against the window with his forehead in his palm. His eyes looked drained- so blank.

He looked tired.

"Richard."

Meguire kind of choked on the name. He wasn't anticipating a response. Richard's eyes trailed over his direction.

_He was risking his job- his career for this. If this investigation proves to be an accident- or if Conan dies… Everything…_ Meguire took a deep breath and held it down_. Everything would have been for naught._

_What causes someone to risk so much?_

_What makes someone so blind?_

"Do you miss him?"

There was a painful lack of oxygen in the car- the only sound being the rhythmic hum beneath their feet.

Richard closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Who, Meguire?"

A horn blared in agony. The inspector turned his attention back to the car and road- but not before hearing something else follow Richard's blatant reply. Meguire could not translate it; it being a muffled name intended for unresponsive ears. The word died before it left the mouth. The name of a living corpse burning unremorsefully in the pits of a drunken and sober man.

_Regret can be the hardest teacher._

And perhaps if it had been heard, someone would have been offended. But it wasn't intended for just someone…

It was meant for Conan. And Conan was honored.

"Hm. My bottle's empty." Richard frowned suddenly, tipping it to one side.

Meguire laughed.

"Always drunk, Richard. You're always drunk."

And the conversation was left at that.

To Be Continued…

Please R & R!

Since the last chapter was all about Rachel and the Detective Boys, I thought I would go more into Richard this chapter. If you are wondering why it's taking so long for the case to progress- it's mostly because Richard's doing it. That and the fact that he's pulling a lot of strings to do so.

And I know I'll get the question- "What did Richard say?" My response will be the thumping of my head against the wall. So before I cause myself a concussion, I'll just say- You're not really supposed to know what he said. All you were supposed to hear was his response of the bottle being empty.

One more thing before I end this author note- if you wish to read any hints or future clips from my stories please check out my live journal. Links are no longer allowed so instead I'll just direct your attention to my profile. The web page link is actually a link to my live journal. I update nearly every day. It's there you'll get ideas on when I'll update and what I'll update. ::insert smile::

Alright! Another file finished. So that means that I have to end it with the typical phrase,

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.

Please review! Your patronage is very much appreciated.

xXx EDIT: Since is now taking away my dividers… again… I have to repost this different. With Xs in the spaces instead. Sorry for the inconvenience. xXx__


	6. The Reprecussions

Going Down

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

Alright. I am attempting at updating Going Down before the evil teachers of doom drag me off to my Senior year. I haven't been totally dominated yet.

Speaking on behalf of my last chapter- the duck was an intentional typo. It was supposed the be the duck shape holding the cup not the drunk holding the cup. I think that was mentioned in a review somewhere.

And one little error- major to me- is in the first couple of chapters. I can't exactly go back and fix them because then I'd have to change all the stupid dividers. So instead I'll just say it. I miscounted originally when I wrote up the plan for this story. There are SEVEN victims not EIGHT. The extra female was an accident. ::sweatdrop::

Thank you all for your wonderful support while this story attempts to reach it's climax. I appreciate your patience and your wonderful and encouraging reviews.

And without further ado- The 5th file of Going Down!

xXx LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN xXx

"Richard… Why were you in that bar tonight, anyhow?"

"So you heard about Tokiko San…"

There was no response.

_What causes someone to risk so much?_

"Do you miss him?"

"Who, Meguire?"

_Regret can be the hardest teacher._

And Conan was honored.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5:

The Repercussions

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated."  
-Ernest Hemingway

xxx

It wasn't a Saturday or a Sunday. If it had been- Amy would have taken time off for herself. Instead, it was a beautiful Wednesday; that large and painful hump smack dab in the center of the five day week span. Thursday would be the middle if the weekend was counted. But who could count the weekend? It was leisure time.

"Two more days. Two more days," Amy hummed to herself as she took her usual seat in her usual chair.

Her backpack fell soundlessly to the floor at her feet. There was no one to scold her- but she still mentally kicked herself for the action. _It could have made a sound. _She reminded herself.

Rachel had gone to school today. The first time in a while since Conan's accident. Mister Moore had been bugging her to get back to a normal routine. She had refused doggedly- that was until yesterday, when her mother showed up on their doorstep.

Amy, still having parents happily courted, couldn't understand the ramification of such a seemingly innocent family reunion. To her- such a occurrence would have been a wondrous thing. But for Rachel- it was a sure implication to get out of the house.

She would be here late. So Amy took the full responsibility for surveillance over the latent detective.

It had been little more then a week now. And Conan, still slept soundly, showing no sign of waking.

This didn't bother Amy. She was absolutely sure that Conan's slumber was nothing more then a catnap. She was almost giddy by the idea of being alone with Conan for that whole hour. If he woke up, she was sure to give him the proper 'welcoming back'.

Amy sat in her chair, hands kneaded politely in her lap. The seconds ticked silently by as she waited- and waited. Conan's monitor was still bleeping it's repetitive percussion. His eyes were still sealed and his chest still rose.

Amy twisted her hands further into the space between her knees.

It had only been two minutes but she already knew. It was going to be a _very_ long hour's wait.

xxx

"So you, madam? You say you left the building at eight exactly?"

"W-why yes. Am I suspect?"

Richard eyed the secretary wearily. "No. Miss Balsam, was it?" She nodded. "Since the elevator dropped at approximately nine-thirty and there were no signs that you attempted to return to the building," He sighed dolefully. "There is no proof that you had anything to do with this- whatsoever."

The young woman appeared relieved. After making a few more statements to the officers around her, she headed out the door of the Police Station. There was no sudden flash of reasoning. No lack of consciousness. Richard got nothing.

"Richard. You sure about letting that woman go? We worked so hard to get her here…"

"Yes, Meguire. I'm sure," Richard sighed rubbing his temples. "She's just a woman scared of getting mixed up in this. She left at eight and went home. Just like all good Samaritans are supposed to."

"That was our only runner," Meguire frowned.

"Yes. I know," Richard snapped cutting Meguire short. "Dammit! If only we could get something out of the other two! I'm sure it's one of them."

Nothing was going right. The suspects all refused to give much more then the word "lawyer". And their only runner happened to be a skittish young woman with murder far from her mindset. Richard had only seen the crime scene once, and that was on the night of the attack. Since then the spot had been a roost for press and a hellhole for any detective trying to uproot evidence.

Mr. Jirashii had avoided the police- protected by large and suspicious amounts of money. And Kasei had declared that he was far too distraught to commit to investigations. He had been interviewed once since the incident by Meguire, himself. The most the grievous friend could unearth was a mourning parent who regretted not taking his son by the hand that day.

"We've hit a royal dead end," Meguire shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "This is looking a lot like a-"

Richard's hands slammed down on an uncluttered corner of Meguire's otherwise disordered desk. The shock hurled the man into a brief stupor.

"Richard! What the hell-!"

"Don't you dare say it!" Richard exclaimed pointing an accusing finger.

"Say what-?!"

"You know _damn_ well what. And I won't take it coming out of _anyone's_ mouth anymore," Calm seemed to seep slowly back into his brain. "I just need to see the crime scene. Then I'll prove it. I know it will come to me then."

The man turned- his seething anger slipping away from him again.

Meguire chuckled incoherently to himself. "You're depending on that little miracle to save your butt." His voice sudden rose as he shifted in his chair. "I don't know what more ridiculous about you, Richard! Your accusations or your sleeping act. Both are as unpredictable as the- as the…"

Meguire's face contorted into a grim sort of smirk. "I can't think of the word but you should know that you're _damn_ unpredictable."

Richard had nothing to say to that.

Leaning further back in his chair, Meguire continued, "So is it Eva? Is that what's got you so worked up?"

"No!" Richard spat irritably, "I'm just thrilled that ass of a woman is back. Breathing down my collar about my detective work and my parenting skills. Rachel chose me! Why should I listen to that evil little-"

Richard wrung a post note's neck in his vented frustration. Meguire only watched- partial amusement keeping him stationary.

"Ah! So it is Eva."

"Damn right it's Eva!" Richard practically shouting in his uncontainable aggravation. He began to pace to rid of the extra adrenaline rushing through his stressed and wearisome body. "Damn woman thinks that she can just pop back and save Rachel from my evil- It's my freakin' job, woman! It's not my fault that Conan- that Conan… "

His voice got caught up on the way to his lips. The man finally had age creep up on him- his legs feeling the utmost need to buckle beneath him.

Richard fell back into one of the visitor chairs, running his hands through his dark unkempt hair.

"You alright, Richard?"

"Yeah," Richard replied softly. "Just… been a long night, that's all."

Night of worrying. Night of arguing. Night of praying.

The silence sustained until Meguire brought up enough gull to break it.

"We do have a loop hole."

Richard rose his head off his knees.

"It's not much. But we do have a three hour lapse of time to investigate. Kasei can't hold us back from that. We did do a bit a snooping before- but… this will be _investigating_. You can see all you want to, Moore."

"Ah," Richard smiled. "I do love loop holes."

xxx

The bell rang ceremoniously in the hallow school hallways. It wasn't long before students stumbled out- blinking like owls to the foreign light of afternoon.

Rachel joined the crowd- hoping to lose her new appendage that just _refused_ to detach from her being. Serena was certainly relentless in her pursuit.

"Are you sure you're alright, Rachel-chan?" Serena continued her assault. "You look a bit pale… Maybe you should have your mom pick you up? I'm sure she would."

_And have her badger the hell out me too?_ Rachel thought darkly. _No thanks._

They only had about an hour left before school reached an end. It had been the longest day in the history of days. Each second had been counted. Each minute recorded. At every hour, Rachel cheered. But it still took _far_ too long.

All Rachel could think about was the child sleeping alone in that cruel uncaring place. That _hospital_. She would definitely be sprinting to Conan's side as soon as the last bell sounded.

She figured the bus would be an easier method of transportation, but then that would mean waiting. Rachel _could not_ wait.

What if Conan woke up and no one had been there? What if something wrong happened to Conan and Amy didn't notice? Or couldn't do anything? What if the little girl panicked and didn't call for help? What if Amy wasn't watching him _at all_? What if- What if Conan really d-

"Nee, Rachel…" Serena muttered.

Rachel's attention returned. Her patience was still thin but her friend's tone had been sincere. Rachel decided to give Serena what she so richly desired.

"I'm fine, Serena." apologized the grief-stricken teenager.

"It's not that- It's just… It's just that…" Serena faltered uncertainly.

The silence hung, deepening Rachel's building anxiety. Each moment that passed was another second wasted pointlessly.

_He could be awake!_

"Just what?" Rachel asked, applying pressure.

"Just- Have you… I mean," The girl inhaled. "When was the _last_ time Jimmy-kun called you?"

Rachel blinked. "Jimmy?"

xxx

It was dark. So dark that even his nose's outline could not be discerned from that of a blackened wall.

The cords dangled about the man like snakes- coiling innocently about unprotected areas. Richard was proud to still have maintained his thin body through all the booze he inhaled a week. But he lacked the much needed upper body strength required for this task. This was not an easy thing for the detective to accomplish.

Groping the walls for footholds, the man continued his accent. His hands grew sweaty rather fast. The powder he had caked on for extra grip was starting to wear.

And then he was there.

By inspection, the cord was reported to have snapped. The remains of the elevator spoke such findings as well. There was no reason to believe that someone could have scaled these walls and cut the cord. Such a feat would have been only possible with large pliers of some kind. And still- the man might be taken out with the fallen elevator. It wasn't a safe or even sane task to attempt.

But Richard's own suspicions were confirmed from this height. He smirked proudly at the find.

"Moore! You found it?"

"Coming down, Inspector!" called Richard back.

Richard released his grip and let the cord about his chest catch gravity. After a painful pull of both gravity and recoil, the cord tautened. Richard heard the grunts of the Inspector and his boys yanking him back through the shaft.

Once pulled safely through, Richard discarded the cord. The smile on his face was taunting his superior.

"What is it, Moore? Did you find something?"

"Yes," Richard's grin widened.

The other man in the room looked mildly interested. He, still a suspect, was merely a prisoner to the proceedings. He was held in higher regard then Mr. Jirashii though. That man had failed to make an appearance at all. A week's time was really too long to hold investigations.

"What did you uncover?" Kasei asked earnestly.

"The chute," Richard pointed above him. "has donned some scorch marks. Recent, I might add."

"Recent?" Kasei repeated. "You mean to say someone attempted to burn the cord away? That's impossible. We make our elevators to withstand such things."

"No," Richard murmured, "Not burn. I think someone used a bomb."

"Then how did the man get away?" Kasei grumbled unimpressed, "He would have been swallowed in the blast. Did you find some body plastered to the wall?"

"A bomb doesn't have to blow when set. Surely you knew that, Mr. Kasei." The detective continued, "A time bomb would do just fine."

"That's great. A time bomb." Kasei snorted, "This is sounding more like terrorism every second."

"You can activate bombs in different ways, Mr. Kasei." glared Richard. "They don't have rely on luck."

The large man was running out of haughty remarks. His face was turned pink with denial. When a face was scrunched up for so long, it could only be a matter of time before an idea came to mind. "Then where's the shrapnel from the blast? Why would someone blow the cord? Why not just the whole elevator? Why leave the chance of survivors."

Richard cringed.

"He has a point, Moore. It seems you're jumping to conclusions again," The Inspector sighed. "Those scorch marks could've easily occurred from when the cord snapped. Electricity does coarse through those things."

"I- I uh…"

"I think that's enough invesigation for today then boys." Kasei smiled.

"What?!" Richard cried. "We haven't even begun! What about the items left inside the elevator?"

"Those belong to the memorial." When Richard seemed still puzzled, the man continued. "I am creating a memorial to those whole died in the accident. The whole thing will be shut off in glass and marble. I'm even leaving something for your little Conan."

"His frames…" The inspector nodded.

"No!" Richard scowled.

He grabbed Mr. Kasei sharply by the collar and jerked him forward. "You are _not_ putting Conan on display, you sick bastard!"

"Richard! Let go of him!" Meguire demanded.

Richard complied, hatred still set in stone. Kasei adjusted his collar undauntedly. "Really, Mr. Moore. Do control yourself. Not everyone is out to get you."

Richard snorted doubtfully.

"I don't mean to dishonor Conan's memory by putting up a memorial. I just mean to preserve it." Kasei explained sincerely. "I lost a son too, remember?"

Meguire blinked. "Oh but Conan's not-"

"You seem to be coping well." Richard grunted irritably.

"I don't believe in fantasies, Mr. Moore." Kasei retorted. "What's done is done. Regret shouldn't overtake you. It will only put you in your grave faster."

He let out a bit of snort before continuing. "You dishonor my son by claiming that he was murdered. You should come to terms with what's passed. It will help you cope."

The man attempted to kindly touch Richard's shoulder in condolence. But Richard pulled away, a mad smirk on his lips. "Why are you so quick to claim it was an accident? It makes you appear guilty, Mr. Kasei."

"Richa-!"

"It's alright, Meguire." Kasei sighed, waving the inspector off. "I understand your grief. But know this, if you continue to dishonor my name any longer- I will expose you, Richard, for the fake you really are."

Kasei turned for the door. "You can find the exit by yourselves, I hope? Be sure to use the stairs."

The door slammed and so did Richard's heart.

xxx

Boredom was a terribly hard thing to fight off. Nothing changed in this room- nothing at all. Amy was starting to regret her decision about staying here. She gave up an afternoon in the park with Mitch and George for this sort of babysitting. And she certainly wasn't going to get paid.

"Come on, Conan." Amy grumbled. "You can't possibly still want to sleep."

But he slept on.

Amy drew closer to the comatose body, inspecting his bandages and IV cord. Most of the wounds he had that week ago had healed, save for a few. The one on his head was a fresh bandage. It would probably be the last one he'd need for that injury. And the other was wrapped securely about his left hand. It was not a really old but not a really new bandage.

Feeling rather useless and in need of some activity, Amy decided to take it upon herself to play doctor.

"Band-aids," Amy frowned, searching the drawers of the cabinets around her. "They have to have band-aids somewhere."

Amy came up with only some brightly colored _pokemon_ finger band-aids. Not feeling the least bit discouraged, Amy pulled out a fistful.

"If his cut is big I just have to use more," Amy thought aloud.

Amy laid the band-aids on the bed neatly. She, then, turned her attention back to the wrap currently on Conan's hand. Carefully, she undid the safety pin and then slowly unraveled the bandages. His hand was unusually warm. It lay limply in her capable hands.

"Wow. Those doctors sure did use a lot of stuff on this, huh?" Amy muttered eying the traces of blood on the second layer.

She had almost completely undid the bindings when a sharp scream came from the doorway. Amy retreated from her patient's side.

"Amy-chan! What are you doing?" Rachel cried rushing into the room.

She smelled strongly of the outside. Amy felt another pang of regret as Rachel pushed the girl aside.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rachel-oneesan," Amy bowed her head. "I was just trying to help."

The girl didn't seem to hear her- to busy inspecting the damage that had been done. Her adrenaline quickly faded at Amy's apologetic tone though. Rachel forced a sort of wiry smile without looking to her.

"It's alright, Amy. You're not in trouble."

That didn't exactly make Amy all cheer. She shuffled back against the old armchair to avoid anymore confrontation with the teenager. Amy pledged to keep quiet.

"But," Rachel continued, her voice going soft. "That's odd."

Amy couldn't help herself. "What's odd?"

Rachel cast the girl a peculiar glance. As if wondering if the child was old enough to hear this sort of thing. Amy must have passed cause Rachel continued. "How did Conan injure his hand?"

"He hurt it in the elevator." replied Amy incuriously.

"No," Rachel frowned, shaking her head. "Sprained it, maybe? Broken it, alright. But… This is a like,- like a glass cut or something."

Amy didn't respond- letting the teenage do her deductions.

"My God." Rachel muttered, pulling the last layer away. "Could it be-?"

xxx

"Damn," Richard growled, outside in the shadow of Kasei tower. "I know how you feel about that man but it's obvious. Did you hear that comment he made about the stairs?! He's our murderer! I just know it!"

"Richard- Uh," Meguire attempted to interrupt.

"We'll just have to come back tomorrow. Come back and really wham him," Richard thrust a fist into his free hand. "There's gotta be something in his records that can give us a search warrant. Gambling, drinking… something."

"Richard, stop." Meguire grumbled sternly.

The inspector gripped Richard's shoulder harshly. Richard's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" replied the confident detective.

"Kasei is right. This isn't," Meguire frowned. "It's not going anywhere, Richard. We have no more proof. We are out of time."

"But- come on, Inspector!" Richard pleaded. "Give me one more week! A day, even! Please! You have to!"

"I can't." Meguire slumped up against the wall. "My superiors want it finished. Kasei wants the investigations to stop. It can't continue."

"But we haven't even got a proper statement from Mr. Jirashii."

"It's out of my hands."

"One more day, Inspector!"

"_It's out of my hands, Richard!_"

Richard swallowed hard. The silence was infectious.

"That means- I failed."

"No. Don't think of it that way." Meguire spat. "I'll get you a place back on the force. Set in a good word. I won't let you lose everything, Moore."

"I _can't_ do that," groaned the detective.

"It gives you a job, Richard. That way you can still pay for Conan's medical bills… Any word from his parents?"

"None," Richard groaned. "They've dropped off the face of the earth again. The doctors are having a hell of a time working on Conan without any records."

"I see."

"I still can't give up, Meguire. I'd never be able to look Conan in the eye again." Richard snarled bitterly. "The kid looks up to me like a role model. What impression am I leaving if I give up so soon?"

"I don't know."

The silence was hallowing. Richard decided to rest upon the garden wall. Meguire made no means to stop him. Wind washed over them, chilling their tiring bones. Richard closed his eyes dolefully.

_"The case is closed, huh?"_

Richard reopened his eyes. Some framed eyes stared back at him.

"Yes." He answered.

_"You give up way too easy, old-timer."_

"Right. But I don't have any choice. It's a grown up thing. You wouldn't understand."

The eyes behind the frames seemed skeptical. _"I think you're just getting old."_

"Brat. You never change." Richard chuckled.

"Richard? Who are you talking to?"

Meguire's voice snapped Richard back. He blinked once. And then again. He was left staring blankly at thin air. "Uh. I'm not sure…"

He gave his head a little shake and smiled. "Just tired, I guess."

A dull ringing sounded. Both men searched their pockets vigorously. Richard was victorious, flipping open the crying cell phone.

"Moore speaking."

His eyes suddenly lit up. "No, that's terrific, Rachel. We'll be over as soon as we can."

"What is it?" Meguire inquired as Richard slammed the cell phone shut.

"We have a witness." Richard positively beamed. "And he's ready to talk."

To Be Continued…

Please R & R!

Alright then. I promise Eva makes her appearance in the next chapter. There was no need to really go into her point of view this chapter. She really hasn't done anything of major importance yet.

Gah. Not the best written chapter but I hope you can all forgive me. Vindicated gets updated next. So keep an eye out for that.

See! I told you all to trust me! But the case isn't wrapped up yet! Stay tuned for the next file of Going Down.

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.

Please review. It is the purest form of inspiration. ::smiles::


	7. Tsu Desu Ka?

Going Down

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

Now this is not the last chapter. We still have a bit of a ways left, folks. I haven't yet reached the climax. And I don't mean to disappoint but a lot of you assumed too much from the last chapter. You read too much or too little into Richard's last phrase. I only read a couple of reviews where people got it.

I'd appreciated as well if people would stop reviewing with things like "UPDATE SOON!" or "WHY HASN'T THIS BEEN UPDATED YET?" or "ARE YOU DEAD?" It's extremely annoying. I'm a Senior in High School people. I apply to colleges and doing scholarships and such. I can't write every second of every day. I'm sorry if that bothers you.

And I'd really like it if people would stop saying that the fact that I use the dubbed names brings the quality of the story down. That gets on my nerves almost as much as the "ARE YOU DEAD?" reviews. The names I chose to use is my own choice. It shouldn't bring down any quality of the story. I shouldn't be pressured by people to change names halfway through a story just to suit the Japanese accustomed audience. But then again- the names probably shouldn't have been dubbed in the first place. ::sweatdrop:: I hate that it divides readers like this. It shouldn't matter all that much! Why are people judging a stories worth by whether they use sub or dub names? It drives me nuts!

Enough of my rants and on to the next chapter!

* * *

**LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN**

"Two more days. Two more days."

"We do have a loop hole."

"When was the last time Jimmy-kun called you?"

"You are not putting Conan on display, you sick bastard!"

"You can't possibly still want to sleep."

"How did Conan injure his hand?"

"The case is closed, huh?"

"We have a witness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6:

Tsu desu ka?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Patience makes lighter

What sorrow may not heal."

-Horace

xxx

The room was still white and still hopelessly bleak in all its glory. It had been nearly a week since Richard had last stepped into a hospital. He wasn't quite so thrilled to return.

But the prospect of what was in this room was so much greater. So wonderful. It was hope. A chance to survive the crashing elevator. A chance to survive. One step into this room, and his blood began rushing again. His heart was elated. The room's forked tongues of artificial sunlight healed the drunk and lonely hours that came before in this man. It was a second roll of the dice. The climax of everything had come. Now all Richard had do to do was hold his breath.

_He wasn't ever very good at that._

Meguire was at his side; all red faced and puffy. He panted and glanced around the room as if the person who had been chasing him was in it. In truth- the person who had chased him _was_ in this room. The person who had chased their tails to the hospital, made them all think the end had come, worried everyone he loved- was wired to a computer and laying comatose on the bed at the center of the room.

"Richard," A tall brunette gasped- quickly taking it back with a frown and toss of her head. Eva had beat him to the scene; holding Rachel in her comforting arms.

"Dad, you made it," Rachel smiled getting up to greet both of them, "Inspector."

Both men nodded their heads in return. Meguire was still scouring around the room like a hawk with his trained eye. Richard had nearly forgotten that they had run the whole way here- without him giving the Inspector any information at all of the situation.

"Who's the witness?" Meguire questioned right on cue.

"Rachel-san," Richard urged. "You tell him what you told me."

Rachel looked down. There was a child at her knee. Amy, Richard believed her name was, one of the rugrats that hung out with Conan all the time. Amy looked up at Rachel- with sort of pathetic look on her face. Apparently the girl had something to do with the discovery.

"Conan- left a note...so to speak. I believe he wrote it- intending to tell us who the murderer was." said Rachel in the same monotone voice she had used with her father earlier.

"A note?" Meguire snorted, "From a eight year old. That will hardly stand up in court- or anywhere else, I'm afraid."

"Ah. Not that kind of note." Eva's eyebrows were raised in most peculiar way. She seemed half repulsed and half awed. Richard had never seen her look that way before.

_It's funny what changes people._

"W-what kind of note _was_ it then?" Richard asked, perplexed.

Rachel's cheeks flushed. Amy, _or whatever her name was_, looked at the ground once more. And Eva looked at Richard. Her eyes bore into his. So calm and serene. Richard tensed and understood.

"Oh damn. That kind?"

"What kind?" inquired the dumbfounded Inspector.

Richard drew closer to Conan's bedside. The boy slept on- didn't even twitch. His left hand was clenched into a taut fist. It bandaged very sloppily.

The detective didn't even wait for conformation from the rest of group. He just acted. This usually bit him harshly in the butt later. He didn't really care- he had a pretty good hunch this time.

"Hm."

The bandages fell limply apart in his hands. The hand which was once tightly clenched loosened- and all the secrets came out of pandora's box.

Richard frowned at the symbol carved so unceremoniously into the soft baby flesh of this eight year old's palm. It cured one way in a sort of hook. An ended road of sorts. The curved and the drop off. The snapped wire of a damned elevator.

"Tsu," Meguire read. "That's Hiragana for 'tsu'. What the hell did he mean by that?"

"Maybe he meant to write Tsuki?" Amy murmured, "Maybe he was referring to the moon."

"Oh that does little good." Meguire grumbled. "The kid goes senile and tries to give himself a tattoo."

"Now you know that's not true, Inspector," Eva snapped. "You know as well as anyone that Conan wouldn't lead us on. He was trying to tell us something. I'm not sure if it was murder," Eva eyed that of her husband and daughter. "But Conan was definitely trying to tell us something... the... best way he knew how."

Meguire slumped himself down into a nearby chair and rose his arms helplessly, "Tell me then how he cut himself. Tell how you can prove Conan didn't just get that cut by falling crooked."

The silence was slightly perturbing as the doubts began to strangle the excessive sunlight. Meguire frowned at their response- disappointed.

"See. I didn't think so-..."

"Glasses."

"Huh?" Meguire looked up into some rather dark blue eyes.

Rachel was staring down at him. Her face was resolute. Most of the pink had gone now.

"Conan's glasses," Rachel repeated. "Dad came out with Conan- without glasses. He didn't see them anywhere near Conan's body. The frames were shattered and warped by the fire. I'm sure most of the proof is gone- but I'm sure that what Conan used to cut himself."

Her eyes began to well up with tears as she forced herself to continue, "He broke his glasses and used the sh-shards to cut in his hand... the name of his murderer... He wanted to give us a clue- Conan probably didn't think... didn't think he'd- that he'd- make it..."

Rachel collapsed, burying herself into the waiting arms of her mother. Her sobs were silent ones. But they easily wrapped the whole room into a sort of stupor.

Amy began to hiccup. Fat tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she struggled to wipe them back. Eva saw the distress in the two girls and guided them towards the exit.

Rachel didn't let her mother take her all the way. She broke free and sat down in a corner- watching Conan's chest rise and fall as if it were her civic duty.

_She blames herself far too much._

Eva did manage to get Amy out, though. Richard suspected she'd attempt to call the girl's parents- have them take care of her the rest of the night. It would be a rough one.

"So he cut himself up," Meguire grumbled solemnly from his perch, eyes on Conan's peaceful form. "I'd say that's a definite possibility. He could have been trying to commit suicide. But his cut was too far from the wrist to suggest that he missed- that and far too precise...

"Knowing Conan personally... I'd say- yeah. I think he was trying to tell us something- but... I don't quite... If he didn't finish that leaves thousand of other Hiragana symbols to go through. Not including Katakana and Kanji that it may resemble."

"But," Richard began. "It doesn't matter. The case is open again, isn't it, Inspector?"

Meguire smiled a subtle smile. He knew that even if he said "n" they'd find a way to make it possible. Before Conan, they would have all but given up by now. The boy did seem to bring something spiritual to their lives.

"Yeah. You win, Richard."

Richard could have sworn he saw Conan's lips twitch in and out of a smile, if he weren't so preoccupied with smiling himself.

xxx

_Conan cut himself to give us a hint. He cut his own flesh. That scar- it won't ever heal._

Rachel remained when everyone else took for home. She did her part by going to school. Tonight she just wanted to be alone with Conan.

She pulled her chair, beneath her, forward. Conan slept peacefully through the scraping shrieks of an uncarpeted floor. Rachel felt her heart breaking.

"My sweet Conan..." She whispered stroking his cheek softly.

He didn't blush, flinch, or cower away. His cheek was warm and he was unmoving. Rachel longed for just one eyelid to part. For his lips to form words. For him to live again.

Tears parted from her eyes. And his hand never moved to catch them. He was dead. He was dead.

"Oh gawd, Conan. My sweet angel- Conan...C-conan,"

Rachel pulled the limp hand to her. Kissed the scar and willed it to heal. Then she held the hand to her cheek- to her face- and cried. She sank her face into bedspread beside Conan- tears pouring without her consent. And in seconds, she had fallen asleep.

It was the same ritual every night. She cried for someone deaf to her words- numb to her tears- and unable to answer. But then again- how was that different than any day in the Moore household?

xxx

"The doctors say that Conan is looking better. They say he may wake up soon."

"Hm," Richard frowned- leaning back into his usual office chair.

The house was unusually clean, seeing how that half of it's occupants no longer resided there. Eva was actually able to take a seat in the client's chair for once.

The husband and wife sat across from each other in uneasy silence. It had been years since they had even seen one another.

_It's funny what brings people together._

Eva stared calmly at the ceiling. She didn't even seem worried at all. Perhaps that's why she made such a good lawyer. Her eerie coldness still bothered Richard to no end.

Even when she found out what happened, the only hint to her worry was the fact that she showed up. Never once did her face break that grim resolution. Even when she saw Conan buried under the webbing of hospital equipment, she appeared more angry than upset.

_Maybe elevators should fall more often. _

"Eva," Richard frowned. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

His wife blinked uncertainly and looked to him. His face was very stern. It was a sincere question. Eva decided that it was safe enough to answer.

"I believe in a very psychological view of spirits."

"How's that?"

"It's all in a person's head."

"Ah. I see," Richard nodded, looking a bit ousted. "Well then..."

Eva waited for him to continue. When it was evident that he wasn't going to, Eva spoke up again, "Are you alright, Richard?"

"Yes." replied Richard curtly. "Just tired."

The detective rose up from his chair and excused himself. Eva watched him out. He was walking much slower than usual.

She figured she'd risk it.

"Do you see... Conan, Richard?" Eva muttered, not expecting him to hear.

His footsteps stopped and changed direction. Eva turned just as Richard reached the open kitchen. He pulled something off the fridge and walked back over to Eva.

She assumed it was something he was working on and was somewhat puzzled when he handed the paper to her.

It was a drawing. A remarkably good drawing of two animals. A cat and a dog. It was signed in big block letters- Conan.

Eva looked up at her husband for explanation but he offered none. Instead he pointed at the curved C. It had once been a J, erased, and then rewritten as a C. This intrigued Eva, and made her scrutinize the picture more carefully.

It looked better than something normally done by an eight year old. And why do a cat and a dog? How chummy the two seemed. There was something about their closeness that bothered her. That and the dog's tie on collar.

"What's this about?" Eva asked, officially stumped. "Why are you showing me this?"

"It's Jimmy and Rachel," Richard smiled awkwardly. "Can't you tell?"

Eva looked again. She could tell now. A smile almost fell on her lips- but she pushed it back.

"How cute." Eva stated, tonelessly- handing the paper back to Richard. He accepted it, but did not yet tuck it away.

"Yeah." Richard smiled. "Especially on how he misspelled his name."

Eva blinked and stole the paper back. She eyed the hidden J and then glanced back to her husband.

"No," She muttered, "That's absurd."

"It is." Richard smirked, leaning back in his chair. "So are ghosts."

xxx

And Rachel dreamt of a ringing phone, an answering voice, and an apology. She felt his arms and heard him speak. She cried all her apologies and he accepted everyone with grace. He pulled her close- and whispered his love. And when at last, he kissed her she felt the harsh touch of fabric to her lips. She wept to know she was dreaming. But he continued to hold her until she fell asleep again.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please R & R!

Okay. For those of you waiting so patiently, I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. The full explanation for the wait is on my live journal. My user name is sayianchild86. I beg you guys to go look at it once in awhile instead of emailing me. I say on it what's up with me- if you want to bug me to update do it on there. I don't like getting emails that only say update this story because I want you to.

If any of it was confusing- let me know. That I wouldn't mind getting a email about. If you need clarification of any kind, I'll be glad to give it. My AIM name is DiehardGohanFan.

I know the last paragraph was a bit eiffy but I'm rather just trying to get this up for you guys rather then make sure it makes sense. (I probably shouldn't do that...)

I've reread it a couple of times and can't find anything I want to change. So if it's crappy I sincerely apologize. I just wanted to get through it.

This wasn't the climax, people. And although it is coming to a close soon- it's not THAT soon. The mystery isn't really that complicated- it's just proving it that's complicated.

I love doing that.

Anyway- I hope you all enjoyed this file of Going Down. And until next time,

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails!

Please click the purple button to review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


	8. Memorabilia

**Going Down**

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

Ah. This chapter may be a bit boring/confusing. I still am struggling with how to write it. Who knows! Maybe it will be the best yet. But I will try my very best to make it worthwhile.

Some people said I was rude in my last chapter's author note. I'm sorry if I was. I didn't realize I was being so. Was just irritated- really. And I greatly appreciate those who have stopped emailing me harassing emails. Sure- It's funny to some extent- but some of it is real bothersome. Opening up an email with just the words Update Going Down on it- can get old real fast.

So I appreciate you people being so kind to me. I really don't deserve you all. Thanks so much.

And on to the next installment of Going Down!

LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN

The climax of everything had come.

"Who's the witness?"

The bandages fell limply apart in his hands.

The snapped wire of a damned elevator.

"That's Hiragana for 'tsu'. What the hell did he mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter. The case is open again, isn't it, Inspector?"

"Yeah. You win, Richard."

_It's funny what brings people together._

_Maybe elevators should fall more often. _

"Do you see... Conan, Richard?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7:

Memorabilia

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Perhaps even these things, one day, will be pleasing to remember."

Virgil

xxx

The sun shown merrily in the bluest sky Tokyo had seen in years. Birds chirped and sung from makeshift nests in skyscraper nooks and swung peacefully from telephone wire to telephone wire.

They bounced back and forth, chirping in excitement to each other. Twisted their tiny necks into side glances, as if they understood each other.

Richard did the same today, in the police station, trying to understand a certain murder suspect.

"I did not kill them! I didn't! _I did not_!" The man screamed in absolute protest, slamming his fists on the Inspector's desk.

The mess of papers and files flopped over pathetically, and the nearby birds took flight leaving an ominous silence ringing in the air.

Richard stood up and bent over to pick up the unlucky files that spilled all over the floor. The inspector proceeded to rub his temples.

"You really need a filing cabinet, Inspector," Richard muttered tapping a folder lightly on the desk to keep the papers inside strait.

"Shut up, Moore."

"Shutting..." Richard nodded, continuing to clean up.

He had been here on strained invite. The man they were questioning was none other than Mr. Jirashii, who had been, for the last few weeks, tossing impressive amounts of money at the police to keep them out of his business. Now that they had refused the money, the confrontation was much less polite. That and Jirashii had lost all barriers of sensibility. It was very difficult to discuss murder with a man who every few seconds started proclaiming his innocence.

Richard wanted to ask the man questions himself, but by the way Mr. Jirashii had first set eyes upon the private detective this afternoon, it was evident that Richard asking the questions would get them no further. Mr. Jirashii was terrified of Richard. It was in his guilty stare. But, to Richard, the man seemed all too pitiful to be Conan's murderer.

"Mr. Jirashii, calm down," Meguire ordered crisply. "There's no reason to shout."

"_But I didn't do it!_" Jirashii shrieked.

Richard rubbed his exposed ear discretely.

"We aren't trying to accuse you of anything yet, Mr. Jirashii. Please. Take a seat," Meguire motioned to the chair before him.

Cautiously, Jirashii sat down.

"Now. You obviously know what this is about, then." said Meguire wisely.

Jirashii nodded.

"Good. So, for the sake of those killed, please tell us all that you know about the incident."

Jirashii swallowed, and kneaded his hands in his lap.

"Please, sir," Meguire pleaded urgently. "Your knowledge could help us trap the perpetrator. It could clear your name. Your money can't hide you anymore..."

"It's not mine."

"What?" Meguire blinked.

"That money," Jirashii spoke with eerie like calm. "I got it from an anonymous donor. Just after the accident, this money just came in the mail. I thought it might be to keep me silent... there were threatening messages as well."

"Do you have any of these messages on hand?" Meguire asked earnestly.

Jirashii looked surprised. He cast his gaze downward and shook his head.

"I burned them all."

Meguire had trouble hiding his disappointment. Taking a moment reprieve for profanity's sake, Richard took the question stand.

"Do you remember what any of them said?"

"No," Jirashii looked up at the two men before him sternly. "Look. I'm telling you the truth. I'm unemployed. How do you think I'd get all that money?"

"I know you're unemployed," Richard frowned. "But that money... It could have come from anyone. It could be completely irrelevant to this case. You could just have enemies, Mr. Jirashii."

Jirashii smiled softly and lowered his gaze again.

"I wouldn't doubt that," He murmured.

"You came to Mr. Kasei that evening for a job interview, am I correct?" inquired the Inspector.

"Yes. That's correct."

"May I ask why you continually came after this job even when you had been refused..." Meguire took a moment to look in his file. "...seven times before?"

"Because," Jirashii said simply.

"Because why?" pried Richard.

Jirashii looked up angrily at the private detective. "This is no fair ganging up on me."

Meguire sent Richard a glare. Richard backed down.

"Although you aren't in much position to protest, Mr. Moore will be quietly observing from now on- won't you, Richard?" said the Inspector testily.

"Yes, sir." Richard nodded humbly.

"Now could you answer the question please?" Meguire snapped.

"Because it's a good job," Jirashii sent a glare the detective's way as if daring him to argue. "Why else?"

"You seem awfully persistent, sir," Meguire frowned. "It's a bit strange."

"So I'm strange! I wanted that job! But now that damn elevator dropped- I'm out of job! Mr. Kasei hired and then fired me in only an hour's time."

"Mr. Kasei hired you?" Meguire repeated dumbfounded.

"Don't sound so surprised," Jirashii huffed. "It wasn't official but he said he expected me in his office on Monday to finish the paper work. After that _incident_- he said he wasn't looking for new employees anymore."

"Now why would he do that?" Richard muttered to himself.

"Moore..." Meguire began, and Richard buttoned his lip.

"Were you with Mr. Kasei just before the elevator crashed?"

Jirashii thumbed his chin and then nodded. "Yes. I think so. Either that or I was going down the stairs..."

"Stairs? Why were you taking the stairs?" Richard snapped. Meguire sent him another look.

"Because Mr. Kasei suggested it," Mr. Jirashii frowned softly. "The elevator left without me. The kid tried to keep the door open for me but..."

Richard removed his gaze, suddenly preoccupied with what little scenery Beika could provide for him.

"Alright, Mr. Jirashii-" The inspector stated rising from his chair.

Just then Meguire's office door slammed open. In came a young subordinate too exhausted to quite yet say what he had run all this way for. He had to have been just about Rachel's age. Blonde hair and blue eyes, was he, bent over on his knees to catch his own breath.

"Yes?" Meguire pressed quietly, eyebrows raised.

"Sir!" The boy saluted. "We were able to detain the personal belongings of the victims from Mr. Kasei."

"Good."

"And-" The boy tried to continue, still heaving in air.

"And?"

"Some of the other officers were able to uncover the missing security tape from a nearby dumpster. It's a little damaged but-"

"What the hell were you boys doing in a dumpster!"

The boy looked startled at the question and quickly tried to cover his blush.

"Oh hell. I don't wanna know," Meguire sighed shaking his head.

"Meguire. I suggest we go to Kasei's building and watch the tape. That way we can examine the objects and tape at the same time," offered Richard.

_And I can have that son of a bitch right where I want him._

"Alright, Moore. Mr. Jirashii, you will join us, won't you?" Meguire nodded swiftly to the man before him.

Jirashii covered a sickening look.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Good answer!" Richard cheered patting a disgruntled Mr. Jirashii on the back.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Eva playfully rapped the doorframe of her daughter's room. "May I come in?"

Rachel looked up and smiled. She gave a soft nod and her mother entered.

It had probably been the first time Rachel had been home for the past week.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" Eva asked soothingly, taking a seat next to Rachel on her bed.

Rachel looked down again at the photo album in her lap. _As if it wasn't obvious._

"Just looking through some old stuff," Rachel sighed flipped another page. "Just feeling rather nostalgic lately."

"Ah," Eva nodded looking over her shoulder.

"Oh. I remember that. Your fifth birthday party," Eva reminisced before pointing to one of the pictures. "Look! There's Jimmy. Covered in your birthday cake. Oh. He was an awful big brat sometimes, wasn't he?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah. He was. Still is actually."

"You guys were practically inseparable back then." Eva sighed softly flipping the page for her daughter, "Every birthday party. Nearly every picture... _geez. He even looks like Jimmy._"

Eva let out a gasp when Rachel abruptly slammed the book shut on her. She cast a cautious look over her daughter surprised to see the girl was not angry but yet was crying.

"Rachel. Sweetheart," Eva cooed rubbing her daughter's back.

Rachel tried to push her mother away but inevitably fell back into Eva's arms. Eva held her child close and listened to her cry. It was strangely settling.

"He said he'd always be here. They both did."

"Rachel," Eva sighed remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

Rachel only shook her head, tears still falling down.

* * *

Richard looked up at the Inspector after just finishing looking through the line of items. The contents of the two purses were melted and charred by the fire. The glasses were indeed only frames. And the briefcase was completely empty.

"Inspector. I didn't find anything," Richard announced.

"Good for you, Moore," Meguire responded bending backwards to stretch his back. "I haven't either."

"See." Kasei frowned, still flanked by some of Meguire's boys.

"It just means you removed some of the critical evidence we could have used to convict you," Richard spat in detest over to the man. "That does not let you off the hook."

"Are you accusing me of the murdering of my own son, Mr. Moore?" retorted Kasei.

"Damn right, I am." Richard barked, only to be held back by the Inspector.

"Stop it," He hissed in an undertone to the detective. "Now."

Richard pulled away angrily leaving the Inspector to apologize for his behavior. He left the whole group without realizing it. Richard found himself suddenly before the decaying and sad ruin of a monster that he had braved to save Conan's comatose body from only weeks before.

He stared at it desolately- thinking back on the night. Thinking back on the what ifs and how comes... It was enough to drive anyone into madness.

"How _could _Kasei do that to his own son," Richard muttered darkly- looking away from the wreckage.

A sudden sound of laughter tickled Richard's ears. He looked up in bewilderment to see a young brown haired boy climbing under the caution tape and into the unsafe area.

"Conan!" Richard shouted, and in fear he rushed forward.

The rest of the group flocked into the lobby at his shout- just to see Richard rush over into the crime scene.

"Moore!" Meguire cried running over. "Moore! Get back here!"

Richard ignored them- crawling into the crushed space. Conan sat in a lone corner nearest to him, smiling encouragingly.

"You moron!" Richard snapped, hitting the boy upside the head. "It's dangerous in here!"

Conan rubbed his head in pain, and then whined, _"But I found something!"_

"What did you find?" Richard spat, unimpressed.

"_Here,"_ Conan groaned handing over a small metallic ball.

Richard blinked at the weight of the object. Like a small lead bullet- yet so smooth.

"_Kind of like the balls in the pachinko arcades, aren't they?" _

Richard nodded, thumbing the ball indignantly.

"_Why would someone be carrying that around? Wouldn't it be heavy? Especially if they had lots of them?" _

"Shut up, brat!" Richard snapped spinning around to give the boy another lump on the head- only to find himself facing air. He blinked and looked around him to see no one there.

"Moore! Moore- are you there?"

Richard cast one last look around the ruin and then wearily climbed out. He was met by a very angry Inspector.

"Richard! What the hell!" Meguire trailed off his reprimanding at the sight of the tiny ball. "What's that?"

Richard looked over at Jirashii and Kasei- both of them looking back very guiltily. "I think they know, do you boys?"

Neither would return his gaze. Richard's confidence increased.

"Ever played Pachinko, Meguire?"

* * *

"Pick up. Oh, please pick up," Rachel muttered to herself holding the receiver close.

There was a fuzzy tone and then click. A low voice answered her own pleas.

"Mushi mushi."

"Mr. Kudo! Please! I have to talk to your son!" Rachel cried the receiver shaking in her hands. "I need- I need to talk to Jimmy."

"Rachel!" There was a silence- obviously influenced by the couple's bewilderment of the call, request, and how she got their number. Finally Mrs. Kudo's voice rang clear through the phone.

"Sweetie. What's wrong?"

"It- It's Conan," Rachel whispered softly, fighting the coming tears.

_"What about Conan?"_ came the caustic reply.

Rachel looked at the phone uncertainly and then closed her eyes.

"He's hurt."

* * *

"I don't wish to see this," Kasei proclaimed boldly.

"What? Afraid it might convict you?" Jirashii muttered in an undertone.

"I'll let you know that it's because I don't wish to see my son die over again, alright!" retorted Kasei causing the other man to cower back.

Meguire gave Kasei a look full of pity and nodded, "You may leave."

Kasei smiled softly back and took his exit. Jirashii stood uncertainly in his place. Meguire motioned to a seat and Jirashii took it without hesitation. Sitting upright and uptight in the chair, he almost resembled a very awkward coat rack.

"You can go too, Richard," Meguire uttered softly, placing a kind hand on his comrade's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to see this."

"I want to see it," Richard frowned. "I have to see it."

Meguire lowered his hand sadly, eying Richard's frigid form. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest as if he was keeping something in. And his face was filled with great determination.

The sight reminded Meguire how much he hated drunks.

Their facades changed with the day and night. No matter how resolute Richard looked this afternoon, Meguire knew that tonight he'd be passed out with beer cans encircling him like some kind of sick summoning.

Alcohol can do that to you sometimes.

Meguire nodded to another one of his boys and then pushed the tape cautiously into the VCR.

The image slowly fizzed into view. It was a down cast view of the little moveable room. And the group watched aptly as the silent movie progressed.

One of the women entered first. Then the older man. And then the shrewd business man no one missed. They didn't talk to each other. Only watched the numbers over the door. Next came Ms. Tokiko with Naoki at her side. They were chatting about something.

Richard leaned forward- eyeing their faces curiously. It seemed a very serious discussion. The other three occupants of the elevator didn't pay them much mind.

Then the door opened and in walked Mr. Ritani, briefcase in hand. He took a spot in the middle of the elevator just as a hand parted the door. And in came, none other than Conan.

Meguire cast Richard a side glance. The man was very firm- eyes fixated on the black and white screen. His fists were in taut fists and trembled ever so slightly at Conan's presence. Meguire removed his gaze.

Conan appeared to be out of breath. He said something to the people in the elevator and pointed behind himself. The doors closed. Jirashii was just beyond their reach.

Meguire looked over to Jirashii. His face was white. Chalk white. He didn't look like he wanted to see this either. Richard's facade was the same. Meguire looked back to the screen again.

The elevator moved smoothly until reaching just past the 14th floor. There it came to an sputtering stop. The members cast each other disturbed glances.

They were talking earnestly amongst each other. Then the faces went from amusement to absolute terror.

Conan was shouting something. Meguire had to lower his eyes just for a moment. Their terror was well placed... they all knew they were about to die.

When Meguire looked back, the group's mouths had grown still. They looked around at each other sadly. Conan took a corner to himself.

The wait was nearly unbearable. One of the women broke out into a fit of screams. Ms. Tokiko San no less. It made Conan jump and grip the walls. Meguire assumed someone slapped her. His eyes could not leave the little boy's. He was looking directly at the security camera.

And in a move everyone had doubted, Conan removed his glasses. He stared remotely at the reflection they cast and then hurled them into the floor.

Meguire held his breath.

Conan picked up a shard and began to cut into his hand. Blood slipped onto the floor. The other adults in the elevator looked on with little interest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Meguire saw Richard flinch.

Hand covered in a thick amount of black blood, Conan looked up at the camera and smiled... almost childishly. He said something left without interpretation and raised the hand.

And then the people screams and clutched walls. Conan bent low, holding himself tight. They all gritted their teeth and braced themselves. And the camera shorted out.

Richard let out a long low sigh. Meguire was startled to see there was a bit of extra moisture in the private detective's eyes.

But he was even more surprised to hear Jirashii groaning. They turned just as the man lost his lunch all over the floor.

"Mr. Jirashii? Are you alright?" Meguire inquired in shock, rushing to the man's side.

Jirashii waved the concern off, tears pouring rapidly down his face.

Richard only looked on indifferently.

"There's another reason I wanted this job, Inspector," Jirashii said wryly through his dry mouth. "Timon is my older brother."

To Be Continued...

Please Rand R!

Whoo. That was a mouthful. I hope you all enjoyed the continuation.

Please review and remember-

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails!


	9. The Act

**Going Down**

Disclaimers: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

OMG. I have over 200 reviews. I've never had that many reviews for such a short story before. I guess it must because I nearly killed of the main character, ne? You people really know how to make someone feel welcome in the DC fanfic section. :D You are all too kind.

I must commend you all for being so patient. I haven't gotten a single harassing email and I know I must have been driving you all insane with my cliffhanger. :sweatdrop: I'm terribly sorry for that.

So let's see if I have any fans left. On with the next chapter!

* * *

LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN

"I did not kill them! I didn't! _I did not_!"

"The elevator left without me. The kid tried to keep the door open for me but..."

_And I can have that son of a bitch right where I want him._

"He said he'd always be here. They both did."

"_But I found something!"_

"Ever played Pachinko, Meguire?"

"What about Conan!"

Meguire held his breath.

And the camera shorted out.

"Timon is my older brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8:

The Act

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ideas pull the trigger, but instinct loads the gun."

Don Marquis

xxx

The silence passed over and through the room like a traveling tumbleweed. It was momentary but yet lasted eternity at the same time.

And the occupants stayed this way for a moment longer. Mr. Jirashii bent over his own disgusting stomach acid- Meguire with one hand supporting Jirashii and the other left limp in bewilderment at his side- and of course, Richard standing alone, in the center of the room, with the fizzing speckled security camera screen as the perfect backdrop to his shock.

"Timon Amou... was you...your older brother?" Richard finally managed to choke out.

Jirashii nodded, and rubbed his mouth on his sleeve. He rose his head, a new determined look in his eyes, and frowned at the detective courageously.

"I know you must think it strange," Jirashii muttered darkly. "That the two of us would keep it secret. But the truth of the matter was- I am the bastard son of Amou's father, Drek Amou. Timon is- was at least twenty years my elder. I was cast away as a disgrace from both my mother's and my father's family... but Amou, Timon Amou, He always cared for me. Despite the great burden I must have been for him, he became my only family."

Jirashii turned and looked at Meguire who was still clutching the man's shoulder. The sudden movement cause the Inspector to realize this and he quickly removed himself.

"You know," Meguire smiled, stroking his hand nervously. "Now that I know about you two, I can definitely see a resemblance."

Jirashii smiled and nodded in response.

"Meguire," He wagged a finger in the Inspector's general direction, "You asked me why I wanted to work for Kasei so much. Why I kept coming back?"

"Uh. Yes." Meguire blinked, caught slightly off guard.

"Have you ever had a brother, Meguire? Or at father that you cared about deeply?" Jirashii paused and then continued without really needing Meguire's response. "If you did, then there would be no reason to ask me that question. I had neither a brother or a father- so Amou was ev-everything to me."

Jirashii's shoulders began to shake. He was trembling by a pain that Richard was only too in common with.

"He was everything to me." Jirashii inhaled, tears splashing down his face. "Everything! I wouldn't, you _can't_ accuse me of ever wanting to- of ever _thinking_ of harming Amou."

And Jirashii crashed, onto the floor. His heart torn open for everyone to see and know. And there he crumbled, face pressing into the floor like some broken little doll. The Inspector and Detective watched with condolence.

Richard studied the man's tears. They appeared perfectly genuine. And Richard could feel, without a doubt, the horrible sorrow that had over taken this man. To this Richard smiled.

He tapped the Inspector gently and the two took leave out of the room without another word.

Mr. Jirashii remained on the floor,finally able to morn openly for his dead brother. The quiet glow of the small tv set wrapped the room and Jirashii in its dead flashing light...

xxx

"You sure you can handle this on your own?" Richard inquired politely as the two took their decent from Kasei's building.

Meguire just waved it off.

"Me and my boys will take care of it. We will review the tapes some more. Question Kasei and Jirashii. You don't have to worry any about it tonight," Meguire then patted his friend on the shoulder. "Go spend some time with the family. Relax. I'll have the lip-reader here first thing tomorrow morning- and we'll see what we can pull up."

"That's kind of you, Inspector," Richard smiled. He actually smiled. It was becoming a habit again. "I think I'll check on Conan in the hospital first though."

"Hm," Meguire gave Richard a curious look. "To check on the wound again, right?"

"Perhaps. But that's not the only reason."

Meguire gave Richard a deep bow of farewell. "I wish you the best of luck, Moore."

"Thank you," Richard responded unable to bow as deep. "Good luck to you too."

And with that, Richard walked off down the long sidewalks of Tokyo. The sun was sinking behind the shortest of buildings in the distance. In the glowing light, Richard almost looked hopeful.

And Meguire smiled, slowly falling out of the sunlight's warm glow. "Best of luck."

xxx

The hospital stretched before him. Richard stopped when he saw a person racing in his direction. His heart began to pound harder against his ribs.

"Dad!"

Rachel scrambled across the white paved front of the hospital, almost chasing the dying sunlight to her father's arms. She flung herself around him, burying her face deep into his shirt. Tears caused wet dark circles to blossom on the detective's white flannel shirt.

Richard embraced her, expecting the worse. He held her tightly against him, unable to do more than just being an anchor. His arms turned to jelly, numb and disbelieving. He was sore in the space between his lungs. Like something had been ripped from them.

The silence between them caused the pain to dig deeper. The sweet anesthetic of disbelief was quickly fading. Richard was more willing to accept- more willing to accept the _truth_.

"Dad... I'm so sorry," Rachel sobbed, rubbing her face weakly with her free hand. "I didn't mean to- I feel so bad _about calling them_."

Hope rushed back to him. Richard pulled his daughter off him by her shoulders. She hung there, still rubbing her eyes.

"What? Conan's alright?"

"Ah," Rachel blinked. "Yes. Of course."

Richard felt a great relief finally hitting him. His shoulders sagged as he let out a giant exhale of alleviation. "Damn. You really scared me."

He couldn't help but smile again when turning his eyes back upon his distressed teenager, "So then, what's the matter?"

"I called Jimmy."

"You did what?" Richard muttered. He wasn't truly upset- although his tone might have come out differently than his thoughts. He was feeling more shock than disgust.

"At least I tried to call Jimmy. I called his parents," Rachel broke into tears once again. "Dad. I think I really upset them."

"Well, they are related- I suppose." Richard frowned thumbing his chin thoughtfully.

"They are coming out soon. Their plane lands in an hour. Oh Dad," Rachel sputtered. "I can't face them."

Her eyes suddenly lit up- as if she suddenly realized something- and just as quickly darkened. "I forgot to tell them what hospital Conan was in. My God..."

Rachel wept in her hands some more and Richard was left unable to voice his speculation. It seemed awfully nice of the Kudo Family to visit such a distant cousin, even if he is coma stricken. It seemed bizarrely nice. Inane even.

Night had fallen now. Richard felt it was about time for a good drink.

xxx

Richard was sitting next to Conan's bed when Doctor Agasa came bursting into the room. Rachel stood up so fast at his entry that the chair she had been sitting in nearly tipped over. Richard caught it with an almost graceful movement of his hand. The detective had the chair up-righted before Agasa had even caught his breath.

The man looked rattled. His white lab coat was askew from his shoulders and the chest was covered with large dark spots- as if from tears. He clutched his chest, his heart, just before speaking.

"They are here. They're asking the Doctor some more about Conan's condition at the moment," The old man gave Rachel a meaningful stare, "Mrs. Kudo is in slight hysterics. Perhaps you should go comfort her, Rachel."

Rachel hesitated for just a moment- as if hoping the old man was not referring to her. She nodded curtly and then scuttled off, holding her arms peculiarly. Richard's dark eyes followed her out.

Agasa took a seat in the opposite corner, slumping deep into the cushion. Richard's gaze only lingered on him fleetingly. Then they moved back to Conan's balled fist. The bandage was now only a white handkerchief- a nurse's generous means to hid the ugly scar beneath.

The only sound in the room came the clicking of a distant clock and the consistent bleeps from the heart monitor. The clicks followed the bleeps in a strangely amusing sort of beat.

Beep beep. Click. Beep beep. Click.

Agasa shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes lifted to Richard who still stared down on the boy sleeping unknowingly.

"There's something I should probably tell you."

Richard looked over to Agasa. The old man's eyes were down, concentrating intently on his knees.

"What is it?" Richard pried after realizing the man had gone silent with indecision.

"I should... probably..."

Doctor Agasa's eyes wandered. He was looking at Conan now, a deep sadness filled them.

"He's extraordinary, isn't he?" smiled the old man. "Even when he's sleeping- he looks so... confident. Like- like he knows everything will turn out alright."

"Does he?" Richard murmured, glancing back at the bedridden child.

"I suppose- I suppose he knows all the things going on around him. Perhaps he's trapped there, between sleep and wake, knowing all that around him."

"Perhaps." Richard grumbled feeling incredibly similar to a parrot.

"In that case," Agasa's voice dropped to just barely a whisper. "It's best I not- do what I want to do... or say anything. Best I leave."

He stood up, Richard's eyebrows raising with him. But before Agasa could take his leave, the Kudos entered.

Vivian Kudo, true to Agasa's word, was completely distraught. She raced into the room and would have collapsed over top of the tiny boy had Rachel not intervened. Her face was red and wet with a thick layer of tears. Her body shook in Rachel's embrace- as if she had lost all will but the one to hold Conan to her.

Booker, on the other hand, seemed almost embarrassed by his wife's behavior. He held back in the door frame, bowing politely to Agasa and Mr. Moore as he entered.

It had been quite a long time since Richard had seen them both. The last time had to have been only a few years into Eva and his separation. It was weird seeing the couple now, still perfectly functional- save for Vivian's obvious depression.

Booker smiled lightly at Richard, ignoring the struggle between Vivian and Rachel. He bowed once more to the detective and muttered a deep apology. Richard bowed his head in response. Curiosity ate Richard's insides at Booker's indifference- especially when his wife was so much the opposite.

"I apologize for Vivian," Booker smiled pleasantly.

Vivian collapsed by the bed, finally giving up to Rachel. Instead of totally overtaking the slumbering child, she merely stroked his cheek. Richard could barely hear her quiet voice sobbing and trying to sooth the trapped boy within.

Booker caught Richard's attention again by saying, "You must excuse my wife. She was terribly close to the boy. We used to sit for his parents when they left on trips. I was far too busy... to know him well."

Richard nodded, noticing Booker's fists were trembling. Although he claimed indifference, the man's eyes seemed to say something else.

He wouldn't look at Conan. Richard suddenly realized that the man _couldn't_ look at Conan.

Booker was still smiling, but now that Richard's detective intuition was kicking in and he could see its falsehood. The smile was strained at the corners of Booker's lips. It was a fake smile- Booker was an excellent actor indeed. His wife must have rubbed off on him...

_But then, why hide it?_ _Why hide your obvious grief?_

"We'll take him," Vivian smiled weakly wiping her tears on her sleeve. "We talked to Conan's parents. We are very close to them, you see. We'll take over the custody of Conan Edogawa. We will see he gets the very best medical attention and-"

"No!"

The room's occupancy turned their bewildered attention to Rachel, who at the moment was standing in the direct center of the room. Her face was bright red, wet with sweat and tears. "I can't let you take Conan away."

"Rachel-..." Richard began. "It would be better for him if-"

"You can't take him away!" Tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks as she yelled fitfully, "Conan doesn't want to leave. He wants to wake up with us. _He chose us. _He wouldn't want to leave!"

Her legs buckled beneath her and her knees slammed hard against the marble floor. The room was rocked into silence by the teenager's rebuttal.

And then finally, someone drew up the courage to speak...

"Vivian. We've seen him. It's better that we leave now," Booker said loudly.

Vivian lifted her head, clutching the boy's hand tight. Her eyes were filled with incredible hurt.

Rachel wouldn't look at her.

Booker remained firm. "We _must_ leave, Vivian."

She stood up, her head bowed- and quickly took leave of the room. Booker followed with one last bow for those left. The door slammed shut. Doctor Agasa closed his eyes and sucked in lung-full of air at their exit.

"My God," gasped Rachel closing her eyes as well, soon after dropping her face into her hands again.

Richard was left staring at the door. Questions chased each other in his head. It all just seemed too strange to him. What great secret could the Kudos be hiding? What would keep them from relaying their true relationship with Conan?

"Doctor. Have you contacted Conan's parents? Do they know about him?"

Agasa frowned and nodded. "Yes. They know about him."

"Why didn't they come?"

Agasa bowed his head. "They couldn't get away. But they were extremely upset I assure you. They said they would pay the remainder of the hospital bills on Conan- and repay you for your kindness."

"Those sick bastards."

"Excuse me?" Agasa's frown deepened.

"I'm sick of the way this world treats their kids. Flinging them around like they can't lose them," Richard's face darkened.

He slammed his fist into the wall, causing it to cave around his sharp knuckles. The impact gave him no pain, but the initial pain remained in his heart.

"It didn't use to bother me- but now..." Richard squeezed his eyes shut tight. "They are so stupid. Such stupid foolish fools."

"Mister Moore..." Doctor Agasa began, moving toward the detective. "Please don't think ill of the Edogawa-"

"_What if Conan doesn't wake up! Will they pay me for having to watch him die!_" Richard shrieked thrusting his hand into the wall again. His knuckles cracked at impact.

Rachel gasped, holding her mouth to her face. She rose, wavered somewhat unbalanced in place, and raced out the door, tears pouring down her face.

Richard was ashamed at causing her more sorrow but he wouldn't take it back. What parents could do this to their own son?

Agasa remained mute. He bowed his head and for a moment, waited. Then, after what seemed like ages, he too left.

Richard was alone, just him and the wall. Suddenly, the wall just didn't seem so threatening anymore. The detective rubbed his sore hand and reclaimed his chair.

Conan's face was impassive. Richard smiled at it, and whispered as so only the boy's deaf ears could hear.

"If you _can_ hear me, I'm sorry."

xxx

"Sir. Visiting hours are over."

Richard looked up at the nurse sleepily. She was fairly pretty. He might have been quite taken with the young woman had he not been so preoccupied with other things.

Conan was dragging a certain someone down with him it seemed.

"Yes. Yes," Richard yawned, shooing the nurse off, "I'll be going in a minute."

The nurse didn't leave. She waited at the door way- making sure that Richard left the room before she did.

Richard took one final look at Conan. He had examined the boy's hand several times but it still said nothing new. He never lost consciousness and the answer never came to him. Conan's clue seemed nothing more than an extra piece to impossible jig-zaw puzzle.

It had to be Kasei. And he knew Conan's hint was the arrow's point. But without the boy being conscious, it was left unproved.

They still couldn't explain why Kasei would kill his own son.

There was just too many exceptions to Mister Kasei. He hadn't hated his son- the boy was his obvious heir and there seemed no point in killing him.

Unless it had been an accident that he'd been there... But still that was left unproved.

"What were you trying to tell us, Conan?" Richard frowned.

The nurse 'ahem-ed' loudly as cue to Richard's exit. The detective walked out the door, and stared at Conan's blank face until the lights flickered out. No answer came.

xxx

It was raining heavily when Richard walked outside. Umbrella-less, Richard assumed it would be a long and horrible walk home. He readied himself for a miserable time, when a figure emerged out of the darkness. It appeared to be a woman, but her face was concealed by a large dark blue umbrella. Richard recognized it immediately for being the cheap one he purchased last month when Rachel demanded her broken one be replaced. It was still bent awkwardly on one side.

"Rachel," Richard sighed, moving toward the figure.

The rain pounded down on his back and pushed his wet hair in his eyes. He brushed the bangs back from his forehead and moved closer still. The figure had stopped moving now. Richard was just in front of it when the umbrella lifted.

Richard's eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Richard." Eva smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Richard snapped, regaining his ground.

She waved her hand slightly through the curtain of falling rain. "It was raining. I decided to come take you home. Can't have you coming down with something when you need to finish Conan's case."

Richard's frown remained, eyeing Eva's umbrella suspiciously. "You wouldn't have happened to bring two umbrellas, would you?"

"No, Richard. If you owned two umbrellas I might have. But you are too damn cheap to even buy your daughter a decent one." Eva retorted.

Richard sighed deeply and drew up beside his former wife uncomfortably. Beneath the shelter of Eva's umbrella, Richard certainly felt warmer.

"Rachel told me the Kudos came to see Conan at the hospital."

"Yeah. What about it?" Richard grumbled, trying to ignore the identity to which he had to share the umbrella with.

"They came to your detective agency first." said Eva rather darkly.

"Is that so?"

"Vivian was very upset. I haven't seen her that bothered since Jimmy fell into the pond at Rachel's birthday party and got pneumonia..."

"Yes. Well, she was very close to Conan apparently."

"Apparently..." Eva trailed off.

The rain pattered around them, filling the would be silence with a calm and peaceful noise. Cars rarely passed at this hour of night. The two were practically alone on the streets.

"Booker didn't seem so upset, did he?" Richard muttered, trying to start up the conversation again. "Quite the opposite from his wife. He said he didn't know the boy very well to be too bothered by the whole events."

"Really? Is that what he said?" Eva paused, looking up at the top of the umbrella. "That's funny."

Richard couldn't help himself. "What's so funny?"

Eva shrugged and smiled up the detective. "He was very upset when I saw him at the agency. Angry even, when he found out that Vivian hadn't gotten the hospital that Conan was staying in. If anything, he seemed more upset than his wife."

She looked up at the top of her umbrella again. "Must have been jet lag then."

"Or..." Richard frowned, thumbing his chin thoughtfully. "The Kudos aren't as good of actors as they claim to be."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please R&R!

It's kind of strange. This story has become more personal to me of late since I recently had a relation of mine go into a coma after a car accident. It just find writing it strange now. Just real weird...

Ah well. I hope you all are still hanging in there.

Please review and remember-

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


	10. The Basics Of Human Nature

**Going Down**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

I have great news. I have to thank all of those who reviewed in this story and in Vindicated with prayers for Brianna.

She woke up! XD

So in celebration of her waking from her coma- I announce that this story is officially dedicated to Brianna and all the wonderful people who helped pray for her recovery!

Thanks so much!

* * *

LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN 

"You sure you can handle this on your own?"

"I called Jimmy."

Richard felt it was about time for a good drink.

"I apologize for Vivian," Booker smiled pleasantly.

_Why hide your obvious grief?_

"You can't take him away!"

"_What if Conan doesn't wake up! Will they pay me for having to watch him die!_"

"If you _can_ hear me, I'm sorry."

"The Kudos aren't as good of actors as they claim to be."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Nine:

The Basics of Human Nature

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pretty much all the honest truth-telling there is in the world is done by children."

-Oliver Wendell Holmes

* * *

The moon was bearing over the bright streets of Tokyo. The city was alive with color and noise, save for one hotel room. It was dark inside. Moonlight played through the glass window, as if trying to peek and see what caused such a gloom. 

But Booker pulled the shades shut- keeping out the nosey moonlight.

"Put the phone down, Vivian," said Booker wearily returning to the bedside chair yet again.

Vivian bit her lip, fresh tears brimming around her usually bright eyes. She set the phone on the receiver again and pulled her hurt inward. Mrs. Kudo drew up the covers around her and pulled her knees tight to her chest- as if releasing them might cause her to fall. Fall where, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't about to let go and find out.

The tears blurred her eyesight. She fought against them bitterly. "Booker. Please. Come to bed."

Booker shifted in the wooden chair again. The moonlight that managed to peek through outlined the discomfort on his face. "I'm fine."

"But I'm not, Booker. Come to bed." She said again, her voice coated with fresh hurt.

He didn't answer. Instead Booker bowed back into the shadows- fanning sleep. Vivian pulled her knees tighter against her. So hard it made it difficult to breathe.

"Put the phone down, Vivian," Booker's voice emerged from the shadows.

Vivian blinked and looked to her hand which did indeed hold the creme colored phone. She put it down on its hook and looked to Booker- hoping to see some sort of gratitude or appreciation in his features. All she saw was blackness.

Vivian rested her head against her knees. More tears rose up and Vivian suppressed them by biting her tongue. "This is wrong. This is so very wrong."

She waited for Booker to argue but he remained silent. It was so quiet that Vivian almost felt alone in the room.

"He's our son," Vivian pulled her knees even closer still, her voice threatening to give out. "Jimmy is our son. Not Rachel's. We should have every right..."

"She doesn't know that," said Booker at last.

"She doesn't know anything!" shrieked Ms. Kudo. She slapped a hand to her mouth after realizing what she had done and began to weep uncontrollably. Her sobbing filled the room with incredible grief.

"You said," Vivian sputtered slowly through heavy sobs. "That he'd come back to us. You said that at the first sign of danger you'd take him back..."

"Vivian," Booker's voice made an attempt at being gentle. "It wouldn't have mattered. There's nothing you can do, in cases like this."

"Shut up!" Vivian spat. "Don't talk as if you care. You don't! How could you be so heartless! He's your son too."

"_I know who he is, dammit!_"

Booker's shout rocked the room into silence again. Vivian could see his outraged face, sketched in silver light. And Booker could see her horror-stricken face with tears still pouring silently down their laid out streams. Tears dripped on the white sheets unnoticed.

"Vivian..." Booker said gently, his rage ebbing away. "I'm sorry."

Vivian's bottom lip trembled and she quickly buried her face into the hotel pillow. Booker rose from his chair and moved to her- rubbing her shoulders gently. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Vivian moved her face away from the pillow and looked up at her husband. Fresh tears moved to replace the dried ones.

"I don't want to leave him here, Booker," Her voice cracked, soft like a child's whisper. "I want to take _our boy_ home."

Booker smiled and stared to the closed window. He looked as if he could see through it still.

"We can't. He's happier here."

Vivian sat up so suddenly that Booker had to look to her. "Then let's stay too. Why do we have to leave?"

"Us staying here could draw unnecessary attention to Conan. We aren't unknown, Vivian. Sadly, we would be recognized," Mr. Kudo explained, eyes going to the window again.

"Then let's disguise-..."

"You can't control yourself around him, Vivian," Booker murmured. "Neither of us can."

"But-..."

"It's too risky. We will cry his name... eventually. Be walked in on- or our voices will slip." Booker turned to face his wife. He took her gently in his arms and held her close to him, as if he was holding a fragile dove. Vivian wept on his shoulder.

"You're a fabulous actress, Vivian, my love. But if you were good enough to fool your own heart, I wouldn't have married you," Booker whispered softly in her ear.

Vivian finally smiled and held Booker tight in return. The cold room suddenly got a bit warmer- and the moonlight receded beneath the covering of a cloud.

"Now Vivian," Booker smiled touching her hand and moving the phone back, "Put the phone down."

She sighed softly and let Booker guide her precious phone back to its hook, for hopefully the last time.

* * *

"Ah. There you are, Richard." Meguire chuckled taking the detective in an awkward side hug. His hand that was clenched over Richard's shoulder was trembling unnecessarily. That how Richard realized that the man was nervous. 

It was strange, Richard thought as the Inspector dug him through the familiar police station that he had left several years before. It was strange that the longer he was working on this case the more his ears picked up sounds, the wider his eyes had become, the more sensitive his nose was. He was remembering things of his younger sleuth days that with suddenly awakened detective senses suddenly found less inane... less worthy of the dusty closet.

"I brought the detective, Richard Moore," Meguire announced upon their entry. For once Richard was not possessed with egoism.

He could feel the tension thicken in the back room as he entered. It was already small- it probably would have made Rachel a decent walk-in closet for sure. But as a room it failed. It served sunlight through a tiny skylight in the ceiling but it offered the efficient computer equipment needed for this difficult case.

In the room already stood two of Meguire's boys, Richard recognized them by their dark blue uniforms, and a young woman. The woman stood between the two police officers, nervously twirling a strand of straight auburn hair through her forefingers. She straightened herself when Richard and Meguire entered, her hands instinctively moving her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Miss Ashita?" began Meguire.

"Please," she bowed quickly, eyes quickly returning to Meguire's face. "Call me Elinor."

"Miss Elinor," Meguire corrected himself and returned the bow. "Am I correct in knowing that you are a lip reader."

"Ah yes," Elinor murmured, looking rather sheepish. "Not professionally. I'm an interpreter between sign languages. Japanese and American sign languages. But yes- I did learn to read lips."

Meguire rose a brow, obviously unable to actually comprehend what she was saying. She was studying Meguire's face with quiet patience. And suddenly Richard saw it.

"You're deaf."

Her eyes hadn't been on Richard's face but his word had not gone ignored. She had seen enough out of the corner of her eye to understand his comprehension.

"Why yes," She smiled. Her smile had a slight unearthly feel to it. It was very heartwarming.

"But how can you speak?" Meguire muttered darkly. "You speak very well for someone who can't hear..." He suddenly rose his voice as if she had just now gone deaf on him. "Are you sure you are deaf?"

Her eyes narrowed at the Inspector. For one who was so nervous earlier, her sudden composure was astonishing. It was clear she had just found what Meguire said insulting.

"How can I speak? You immediately assume that because a person's deaf that they incapable of communicating?" Her hands began moving but Richard was unable to decipher what the movements meant. She went with such speed and emotion on her face that Richard quite suddenly felt deaf himself.

"I am not profoundly deaf," she said her hands slowing their dance. "I can hear the sounds of cars when they honk their horns." Elinor slammed the heel of her right into the palm of her left- reenacting such an action. "I can hear nearby birds should they chirp near my ear," Her index and thumb finger moved in the motion of a beak. "And I can hear you breathing heavy," Her flat palms mimicked the movement of his diaphragm. "Seeing as I clearly have embarrassed you, Inspector."

She smiled again but did not give the now red faced Meguire time to respond, "I can read lips, sir. That's how I hear. And practice is how I speak. Lots and lots of practice."

"You are very good at it," Richard nodded.

"Thank you." She said cooly in response.

I like her, Richard smiled. She's spunky. Like Eva.

Richard found himself frowning again. He quickly tried to change his thoughts, No. Not Eva. Like Rachel, dammit. Rachel.

"Let's get to work then," Meguire said loudly and then turning his face from her, he grumbled a few unnecessary remarks. By the look on Elinor's face, she could already guess what he said.

Meguire popped in the security tape. But he paused looking between Richard and the other occupants. When he nodded, the two other boys left the room. The lip reader didn't seem to notice their departure until one brushed past her shoulder. She suddenly looked less calm and less sure of herself.

"Take a seat," Meguire motioned to the two folding chairs that sat awkwardly in the center of the room. Both Richard and the lip reader took their seats.

Meguire held his finger above the play button but did not press it. Instead he waited to make sure they were 'listening' before he continued.

"Our conversation is being recorded, so please, just repeat whatever you see the lips moving on the tape say, alright?" Meguire explained. "You are watching the security camera from a elevator that crashed a few days ago. I'm sure you know the one."

Richard bowed his head. Elinor seemed to notice. A blush crept across her face. "So everyone on the tape is dead, right?"

"Almost everyone," Meguire muttered. "But you don't really need to know the details- just tell us what you see, alright?"

"It doesn't happen to show," Her face blanched a flour white, "...the crash, does it?"

"No," said Meguire curtly.

Relief surged color back into Elinor's face. But Richard kept his head bowed and didn't look up until Elinor's soft voice spoke again.

"I may not be able to understand everything."

"What do you mean?" muttered Meguire. There was a fair amount of irritation in his voice. Elinor didn't seemed bothered by it. In fact, she hadn't heard him at all. She was staring intently at her hands kneaded into her lap. Her yellow skirt rippled as she shifted with modesty. She looked up again, not into Meguire's face but straight into Richard's eyes.

"I guess I mean, I'm a detective," She smiled and Richard's heart heaved. "Sometimes, the answers are hidden... and if you want me to find them inside a security tape- it's quite impossible. People turn their faces, cover their mouths, speak in accents. I know many tricks of the trade but all in all, I'm just a detective studying faces."

"Well," Meguire scratched his head and the girl's eyes returned to him. "Just try your best then."

"Thank you." She said gratitude shining in her eyes and not her voice.

Meguire blushed and then quickly pressed the play button. Static danced across the tv screen yet again. And suddenly Richard realized he would have to watch Conan fall all over.

The tape started in the same fashion except now they had a new audio- a soft feminine voice in the background interpreting the flapping of the victims' lips.

"_Hello. Hello._" Elinor began as the elder man, recently identified as Jirashii's brother, and the first woman greeted. "_How was work today?_... _well better than_... she turned away from the camera... _that's good_."

The shrewd business man entered next. The conversation had gone in a similar fashion but Elinor commented that their faces were more strained, as if they didn't enjoy his company. Meguire seemed to take that to heart, scribbling fiercely in his notepad.

There was silence in the room as the elevator made its quiet invisible decent on the tv screen. To the viewers it only appeared to be anuncommonly small room with a lot of people cramming it for no apparent reason at all. Except perhaps to die, which in all but in Conan's case they did.

And then it got interesting. Ms. Tokiko and Naoki entered, and Richard leaned closer, matching Elinor's words to their moving lips.

"I hate him," Naoki spat entering the elevator. He turned around, lips away from the camera's view momentarily. But Ms. Tokiko was still in perfect view.

"Well yes. Don't worry. We'll be through with him soon."

Richard's eyes widened. Naoki turned back around, unaware he had an audience.

"...sure you can manage it? My father knows his way around a court room. Do you really think we can get him?"

They were probably speaking softly. The other occupants in the elevatordidn't seem to notice at all. But with Elinor as their ears, Naoki's and Tokiko's wicked plan came to life in full blown audio.

"As long as you play the part," Ms. Tokiko straightened her blouse. "Your father's company is failing anyway. By pinning him with child abuse, you get the company's money a few years in advance."

Naoki puckered out his bottom lip like a spoiled child, "But you get it."

She looked down at him. A soft smile had curled on her lips. There was asubtle amount of affection in her eyes."Only for a year or so. Then you can get a job and we will be married."

Richard found himself suddenly repulsed. He looked away quickly making note to make sure all of Rachel's dates were with boys at least two or three years distance of her. This woman was old enough to beNaoki'smother.

Elinor seemed even more disgusted than Richard though. It must have been the American in her. Honor and respect were gained by age in Japan but in America such a thing, childrenwith adults,was outlawed. Richard could tell by the way Elinor's voice rattled that she was not pleased.

"Yes... my love," Elinor winced as if the words had stabbed her.

To both Elinor and Richard's delight their conversation stopped. Mr. Ritani had entered the elevator. There were a few how-de-dos but nothing exceptionally exciting. And then came Conan's cue. Elinor gasped with sympathy at the sight of the eight year old squeezing himself into the elevator.

"Don't stop," Richard snapped at her. "Keep going."

She didn't see him. Her hands were to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"Please don't tell me," She whispered to herself. "Don't tell me the boy was on there when it... when it..."

"Lady!" Richard stood up. Elinor's eyes shot to his lips. "You are here to interpret. _So do it._"

Elinor studied his face a moment more and then dried her eyes, nodding. Meguire rewound the tape so Elinor needn't ask. And for the third time, Conan entered the elevator.

Suddenly Richard couldn't hear Elinor anymore. Instead he heard the hiss of an elevator's door open and the voices of the victims echoing though his head. Richard closed his eyes and he could see them, the victims welcoming Conan into the hellish elevator with open arms.

"Come on, kid. You're almost there." Ritani cheered as the boy suddenly took his hand. Conan was laughing triumphantly as they pulled him in. Someone in the elevator said sorry to Jirashii. Richard heard Kasei telling him to take the stairs just as the elevator door shut.

"That was close," Conan sighed. "Rachel would kill me if I took any longer."

"You could have run down the stairs. Good exercise," Naoki grumbled.

"Why don't you run down twenty flights?" Conan retorted angrily. "It's good exercise."

Naoki shrugged and took to his wall again. Ms. Tokiko tightened her grip on his shoulder. Conan noticed it. He eyed them suspiciously but then lowered his gaze.

"Man, I'm tired," he announced sitting down in the corner.

"I'd bet." Ritani smiled down at him. His briefcase swung from his arm lazily. Conan eyed it and then smiled. "Wow, mister. Why carry such a heavy thing like that?"

"Heavy?" Ritani smiled again. "No, my boy. This briefcase is quite empty."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Then why carry it?"

Ritani's face fell slightly. He looked suddenly terribly sad, eyeing the numbers above the elevator. "Because I was tricked."

The elevator suddenly lurched to anabrupt halt. The amusement on everyone's faces turned to discomfort when the elevator didn't regain its decent. There was talking... lots of talking. Lots of lips moving.

Conan was looking up at Ritani. Ritani's lips were obscured from view. Conan went suddenly very pale.

"The elevator's not going to start up again, is it?" Conan said very softly.

"No." Ritani muttered. "It will drop."

Screams. Lots of screams. Conan threw down his glasses in a whirl of fast forward motion. His hands bled. A curve cut into his hand.

"Alright. I'm counting on you, Richard... Rachel. Don't screw this up."

There was an airless drop and then an incredible noise jolted Richard back into the world of the living.

"You alright there, Richard?" Meguire said from above him.

Elinor was looking downward too. Richard could see the static dancing on the screen once again.

The detective tried to pull himself to his feet but a pain stabbed his head as he rose, fighting his efforts. Elinor and Meguire helped pull himself upward.

"What happened?" Richard couldn't help to utter, rubbing his neck.

"You passed out." Elinor answered simply. Richard gave her a look that she translated quite well with a testy look of her own.

"So... What did I miss?" He chuckled, not really intending to.

Elinor shrugged, eyeing the tv with certain longing. "There were too many people in the elevator. After you passed out, it was practically impossible to interpret..."

"And when did I pass out?" Richard moved on to rubbing his head now. "I can't recall."

"I guess," Meguire answered with her, since Elinor could not hear his voice to cue her to stop. "Right after Conan (the little boy) moved to his (the) corner."

Meguire sent Elinor a swift glare but just as quickly took it back. "Do you need a doctor, Rich? You don't look too well."

"I'm fine," Richard responded, startling Elinor- who hadn't turned in timeto see what Meguire had said.

But despite Richard's pleas, Meguire sent him home anyway. But not without compromising a copy of the tapetothe detective'spossession. When Richard finally took leave of the office it was raining outside again. Elinor was standing out there, umbrella in her hand. Richard acknowledged herwith a nod, umbrella-less,and proceeded to flag down a taxi.

"You know the little boy personally, don't you?"

Richard turned. The bewilderment on his face confirmed Elinor's suspicions.

"What about it?" Richard grumbled, careful not turn away from her.

"He gave you a message. He cut it into his hand. That message was for you, wasn't it?"

"I guess," said Richard. Elinor smiled again.

"It's very simple. The puzzle piece you are looking for," Her eyes studied his face and stopped at his eyes. "I live in a different world than you Mr. Moore. In the world of the Deaf, we see things that the hearing can't see sometimes. And that message he left you, is in English."

"English?" Richard repeated dumbfounded.

"I can't be sure of what it is, but check it out anyway. Us detectives need to stick together sometimes, right?"

Richard returned her bright smile. He suddenly realized he was getting very wet. He groaned.

Elinor walked past him, flagging down a taxi before he could. But before entering she turned and flashed him one last smile and one last secret.

"That boy had a different look in his eye. An older look... And tell Rachel that I think," Elinor winked at Richard. "That little boy was quite fond of her."

And for just a split second, Richard could have sworn he saw Conan again. But then Elinor was gone. The taxi she was in sped off into the dense and typical traffic of a anotherrainy day in Tokyo.

"English," Richard said again. "Alright."

And finally a yellow cab decided to stop. "Where to," the driver snapped through his rolled down window.

"Home," replied Richard absentmindedly as he entered the cab.

"Great. I'd love to. But I usually only pick up girls to go home with me, buddy."

"Oh sorry."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please R & R!

Yet again I have to thank all who prayed for my cousin Brianna. She has woken up from her coma. I can't thank you all enough for your prayers.

So yet again, this story is dedicated to Brianna and for those who prayed for her in her time of need. I can't thank you all enough.

I sound like a broken record. :insert bewildered look:

Anyway- we are just about two or so chapters from the end now. Aren't you all excited?

I really like Elinor's character. Although she is minor and only appears in one chapter- she certainly makes notice of herself. And she also tells Richard the key to unlocking Conan's mystery. She is quite spunky indeed.

Any reference to the Deaf community might have been a bit stretched to my benefit. I know they have interpreters between sign languages- but it is extremely rare that you find one who'd be able to interpreter sign languages and be able to lipread something as complicated as Japanese. I guess it could be done- but man, then Elinor is some amazing woman.

I probably didn't address this clearly enough in the chapter but I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Not all Deaf or hard of hearing can lipread. Oh, and raising your voice usually doesn't help much either. It just irritates them. Trust me. I don't like it when people treat me that way with my hearing loss.

I hope I didn't insult any Deaf readers. I tried to keep as true to their culture as I could with Elinor.

Anyway, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy. And please remember-

With a keen eye for details, one truth prevails.


	11. In English, Please

**Going Down**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

Been forever and a day. But we are finally coming upon the conclusion. Just bear with me a little while longer now.

LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN

"_I know who he is, dammit!_"

For once Richard was not possessed with egoism.

"I can read lips, sir. That's how I hear. And practice is how I speak. Lots and lots of practice."

"So everyone on the tape is dead, right?"

"You are here to interpret. _So do it._"

"Don't tell me the boy was on there when it... when it..."

And for the third time, Conan entered the elevator.

"The elevator's not going to start up again, is it?" Conan said very softly.

"I live in a different world than you Mr. Moore. In the world of the Deaf, we see things that the hearing can't see sometimes. And that message he left you, is in English."

"English," Richard said again. "Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten:

In English, Please

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, but a man's reach should exceed his grasp,

Or what's a heaven for?

-Robert Browning

xxx

A beer can ran the rim of the trashcan before miraculously falling just outside it. Richard Moore never said he was a terrific shot anyhow.

Richard bent over his paper work, eyes tightly closed, with his fingers entangled in his hair. He had drawn the symbol in so many different ways with so many different conclusions. Even stone drunk he could not see what the interpreter nor Conan intended him to see. His English skills were horribly unrefined. He hadn't even recited the English Alphabet since his last year in high school. He just couldn't see it.

Rachel sat in the corner, hands clamped upon each other, and pressed against her knees. Her eyes were searching the room absentmindedly. Eva was with Conan at this hour. Rachel was supposed to be getting some sleep.

Richard inhaled another can of beer and chucked it- not even coming close to the trashcan this time.

English. English, he repeated to himself. What am I missing here?

Richard rose his head off from the desk, and glanced at the clock. It blinked a hazy red 6:53 at him. At eight o' clock he had to go to down the police station to try and weasel a confession out of Kasei or the other suspects.

But without any solid evidence all Kasei had to do was flash his lawyer's card to walk away, guilt-free.

But he would not let that happen. He would make sure that man squealed.

Richard slammed his fist on the desk with sudden determination. It was for Conan's sake as much as his own.

Rachel's eyes were upon him, still null void of her typical spark. Her eyes seemed duller lately. And her lame-ass boyfriend, who could probably cheer her up better than any of them, never called. Not once.

Surely he knew the situation by now. He must been afraid to call- afraid to comfort her.

Richard ground his teeth, secretly hoping ill things upon the young detective. But doing so made his heart hurt. Richard, with shame, looked back to the picture on his desk.

How is it that the boy was always smiling, Richard thought softly, running a finger down the popsicle frame. Smiling out from behind his guise of glasses. Smiling out through a broken heart- through eyes that never matched is child-like features.

Richard was rather sure now… even if he didn't want to admit it. Kudo was a far better boyfriend to Rachel than any other Richard could hope for. The private detective closed his eyes, and smiled.

But that was only if his theory was true.

"_You're daydreaming, old man," _said a soft voice at his side. Richard turned his weary eyes over to the boy there.

"So what?" He grumbled, pushing the boy away from his desk. "I'm also dead-drunk."

The boy made a face. It was a mix of bemusement and anger. Richard didn't like that boy looking down on him like that. He pushed the boy further away.

"It's what grownups do, gaki," Richard grumbled, laying his head back down on the desk. "When we are frustrated, we down a drink. You will too- one of these days."

"_Not on a case," _protested the boy. _"It's irresponsible to drink on a case. It clouds your judgment."_

Richard winced, feeling as though the brat had just reprimanded him. He squinted through the hook of his arms at the young boy.

"That may be so," said Richard groggily. "But this is real life kid. And in real life- people need to drink off stress."

He clung a beer can tight to his chest and looked over at the child there. The dark hair and eyes shined ominously off his pale skin in low light. Without even hesitating, Richard threw the full beer can at the boy. Alcohol streaked through the air, and the metal can slammed against the opposite wall. Yellow liquid, rippled with foam, slipped down the wall- like blood. Conan didn't flinch nor had he moved. He merely stood with his dark eyes glaring at the drunk person before him. Disgust was written on every feature of the boy's face.

Richard had not expected to hit the boy- and he just confirmed his own insanity. He merely lowered his head into his arms again.

"_Hey hey,"_ said the boy. _"That was rude."_

"I'm tired," said Richard with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Go away."

"_What about the case?"_ asked the boy with exasperation.

Richard sighed deeply sent the boy a weary glance through his arms. "I've given up, kid. I can't understand your damn clue. No one can."

"_You're a moron!"_ shouted the boy, his frustration and disappointment was making his face red.

Richard just smiled and turned his head. "You've been haunting me the past three days. Nothing's changed since then. If you know so much, why don't you solve the case yourself?"

"_You know I can't,"_ came the voice. He sounded hurt. Richard looked over at him- seeing there were definite tears forming in his eyes. Tears like his own- tears of frustration.

"_Do you think I like staying here, watching you drink yourself away? Do you think I like watching Rachel, Agasa, and my parents cry!" _shrieked the boy. The tears leaked down his red transparent cheeks. Richard merely watched in fascination. What a terrific imagination he never knew he had.

"_Do you have any idea how frustrating it is?"_

"If it's so frustrating just tell me what the hell you meant?"

"_I can't!"_

"Baka! That's a lie!"

"_Baka genai!"_

The boy, then, rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand in attempt to dry them. He seemed so real- almost life-like, this imagination of his. Guilt surged through the private eye. Richard reached out to touch the boy's arm, but his hand went right through. The lack of touch sent a charge up his arm- numbing his fingertips.

His childlike eyes opened and stared at Richard- such a blue color. It had been so long since the detective had seen such deep blue eyes.

The boy, Conan, could sense Richard's bewilderment. He merely smiled- with eerie resemblance to the photograph on Richard's desk. There was something in that smile. A hint of some kind- the thing he was missing.

"_I guess it's over then,"_ Conan said softly, rubbing his eyes again. The boy started to shake. Like he was having trouble breathing.

Richard couldn't help it. He reached out again, and felt, for a split second, something solid. Something warm, and wet- a cheek that was salty with tears. He wiped a tear away with his forefinger and thumb. His fingers still felt damp.

Just how drunk was he?

Richard blinked, his confusion eating away his drunk stupor. And when staring at the boy in front of him he suddenly felt an euphoria- a horribly terrifying but yet awesome realization- that this was something his years of logic and deduction wouldn't explain. Was he drunk? It didn't matter. His mind was sending him something that he himself never would have thought logically possible.

Was this really Conan? Was he insane?

The supposed Conan just smiled as he slowly started to fade away into the darkness of the early morning. Richard reached out, hoping to keep the boy with him. He made a noise in his throat- but he was sure the boy couldn't hear him.

"_I'm leaving now," _said Conan as he made to turn away.

"No wait!" Richard cried, blush forming in his cheeks with his embarrassment for saying so. "You have to tell me… Am I insane! Am I really- really seeing you…?"

Conan turned, a wry smile playing on his lips. _"I don't know, Richard-san. Are you even awake?"_

And with that being said, the boy gave a backhand wave- and walked straight out of Richard Moore's consciousness.

Richard blinked, his hands slapped on the desk, standing alone in his room. The alcohol was slipping silently in a puddle off his desk and onto the floor. He had knocked it over- although he wasn't sure when. Bewildered, the detective turned his sight upon the wall where he had throw the can at Conan earlier. But the wall was clean and free from his disillusions.

Richard trembled, fear making his limbs shake. He gripped his hair and ran his hand down his face. Was he really losing it?

And for what reason? Why did the brat effect him so much? Was it the boy's way of continuing to hold his hand? Or was he given too much credit to the supernatural?

Could he really be…?

Richard lowered himself slowly back into his desk chair again. The beer was still dripping thickly onto the floor. Its smell tinged his addiction, beckoning him back into their pleasurable hold. But Richard wasn't in the mood for its game tonight. He swept the can aside, sweeping the puddle off his desk with it. The alcohol shined like falling tears off his finger tips.

The man closed his eyes, trying so hard to stop trembling. Was it alright to be this scared?

xxx

Blood ran down a pixilated hand. And Conan dropped the shard of glass. Then he reversed the movement in high speed motion- lines splitting up his image. The blood sucked back into the wound. His lips moved backwards. And his glasses magically repaired and rested back on his face. He had just put them back on, his hands still on the arms of the device when Meguire hit the play button. And they watched again as Conan sliced his hand open, blood issuing painfully from his wound.

The other two occupants of the room cringed with good reason. Meguire was trying to shake them up- by watching what could have been their victim's last moments.

Meguire hit the pause button just as Conan had looked up at the camera, his hand almost through the motion of turning. He looked like he was in the middle of a one-handed prayer. It was a split second before they lost visual. And a split second before everyone in that elevator died.

Save for Conan. But the suspects weren't allowed to know this, for Conan's safety.

Meguire frowned as the door handle jiggled. In walked Richard, late per usual, Rachel at his heels. He was walking rather stiffly which indicated he was still sober- much to Meguire's relief. But Rachel's appearance peaked his interest. She wouldn't look his way, in fact wouldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. Her eyes were at her feet as soon as she saw the face staring at her from behind the TV screen.

"Meguire, surely this is ridiculous," Kasei hissed once both the detective and daughter team had seated themselves in the far corner. "You know full well I loved my son. Why would I try to kill him?"

The Inspector lowered his head and with the greatest means of respect in avoiding eye contact. "I'm doing my job, Kasei. And personally… I'm," Meguire looked to the boy on the TV screen. "I'm not sure who you are anymore."

Kasei was affronted. He had previously been standing but now had fallen back into his seat, eyes filled with shock and face turning pale. Obviously he had lost a leverage he thought he had. Richard speculated it would be easier to shake him up now.

Jirashii didn't protest. He merely hung his head, careful not to look at the screen.

The silence in the room was painful. Not knowing what else to do, Meguire rewound the tape and replayed it. It was pitiful really. It was pitiful that the interrogation had reached a point where they could only watch a silent video over and over again.

In spite of it all, Richard found his eyes settling on Conan in the image. Mequire was rewinding again. Fast forwarding through the motions that should have never taken place. Fast forwarding through Conan's last moments of wake.

The glass came down, ripping through his flesh again. Glasses shattered on the floor. A sea of shards swimming dangerously around his feet. Blood thickly joining the ocean of shiny mirrors. He continued to inflict self pain like a regenerating masochist, be there such a thing.

The curve- the drop. Silent lips moving in a pleading motion. Conan's eyes met with his own, completely free of his glasses and his disguise. He didn't look afraid at all even though surely he must have known what was going to happen.

Those eyes seemed to say, _"Come on. I dare you to understand me."_

The one handed prayer came again then back again. Richard watched the scar heal- become cut- and then heal again. And suddenly Richard saw, in his mind's eyes, a young boy tossing him a backhand wave over his shoulder. Walking away from him forever.

"_Are you even awake?" _

It struck him as peculiar- the way Conan threw that hand so carelessly over his shoulder. It was the way he flipped his hand. Was it the orientation?

Richard saw Miss Elinor flashing her hands through the air at the Inspector. Her angry flashing fury of hand movements slowed- and Conan tossed his hand over his shoulder again. He tossed it to his side almost without any care at all. But it was intended- it was deliberate. It had to be. No one tossed their hand in such an awkward position without doing it on purpose.

It was just a backhand wave. To anyone else that was exactly what it was. But why, to Richard, had it seemed so different?

Richard stepped forward giving the Inspector barely any time to step to the side. Richard rewound the tape. He watched it over. And over again. Everyone in the room was staring- he could feel their cold stares piercing into the back of his head just below his hair line. But he didn't care. He had to make sure.

His eyes finally noticed what his brain had been suspecting. Richard quickly hit the pause button and fumbled with an ink pen from his front pocket. He scribbled on his hand and then tilted his hand back and forth until finally deciding upon something. Richard gave off an affirmative nod.

"Richard," began Mequire cautiously. He knew he was treading on hallow ground- Richard didn't seem to have gone unconscious for this sudden sense of realization. That probably meant he was gonna say something rather stupid.

And then Richard turned.

He held up his hand- the pen mark twisted a new light in their eyes. It was in no way a proper model to the boy frozen in the tv screen behind the detective- cringing as he inscribed the name of his murderer permanently into his palm, blood spilling down onto the floor. But now the scar and the pen mark suddenly made perfect sense. Held upwards instead of sideways the symbol finally made sense.

It was a simple twist of the hand.

"J," Meguire said with breath he didn't realize he had been suppressing. "The letter J."

"Yes. You're correct, Inspector." Richard stated simply. He closed his fingers about the pen mark and then eerily began to recite the English alphabet. "A B C D E F G," he said softly his eyes piercing into Kasei's own. "H I J… the letter J. What did Conan mean by the letter J?"

"An abbreviation?" said Meguire in astonishment, whirling around with his accusing stare upon Jirashii. The man cowered backwards from the stare, shaking his head profusely.

"No." Richard snapped. "Why accuse him when the answer is so much simpler."

Richard's dark antiquarian eyes fell upon the man nearly directly across from him. The eyes judged and condemned him all at once.

He paused as if waiting for a fit of dizziness to overtake him. It did not come. Richard did not raise a finger. Did not have a sudden fit of meditation. Did not feel anything at all.

"Your first name, Kasei-san," asked Richard in an almost polite manner.

Kasei's face blanched, completely caught unawares.

"Your first name, Kasei." Richard snapped with much more demanding.

"My name... M-my name..." Kasei's voice faltered as he uttered it in great detest, "...Jay Kasei."

The silence in the room was overbearing. Rachel moved- placing herself against the wall directly parallel from her father. His face was stern- mimicking the eerie stillness of the room. The face almost frightened her.

"_Jay_... Kasei." Richard repeated.

All eyes fell upon the once powerful man in the room. His composure was dropping rapidly as he quickly discovered that all the ways out were locked by Richard's commanding accusation. Even Meguire was staring at him in the most undermining way.

Kasei found his face reddening and he lowered his head. It was enough to confirm everyone's suspicions.

"Dammit," Kasei said softly. "He was blackmailing me. I was trying to retire peacefully and that son of a bitch, Ritani, was blackmailing me. If I- If I didn't do something," he clenched his hands into fists in his lap. "If I didn't try, I would have lost everything."

"You self centered bastard." hissed Richard completely without mercy. "You brought this upon yourself."

"_He_ wasn't supposed to be on the elevator." Kasei cried suddenly, looking up at Richard with a look of pleading on his face. "I promise I didn't mean to kill _Conan_."

The room's tension grew thicker. He threw himself on the floor. Richard stared in bewilderment at the man groveling by his feet. He swayed like a crab while he pleaded redemption for killing a stranger.

"But- your son..." began Richard in attempts to control the situation.

"I tried to s-stop that brat. I did- I did! But he wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't stay. He said he had to go... to go back! To the lobby! To _Rachel_..." Rachel guiltly shifted her gaze to the floor. "And what did that earn him- **nothing!** I warned him! I warned him to stay. I wanted- so badly for him to not die... not an innocent..."

Richard's expression dulled. He smiled softly still no sympathy in his face. A fake smile almost. Like a mask of some kind.

"I'm touched that you cared more about Conan than your own son- but Conan is ours not yours to care about."

Kasei's kept himself bowed to the floor- his only movement being his heaving sobs. Richard continued undaunted, "You murdered him anyway. You had the detonator in your room. You still brought the elevator down."

"I couldn't let him get away- that son of a-!"

Richard grabbed the weeping man firmly by the collar. Kasei panicked. He flailed and tried to jerk himself free with shrilling screams. A punch was landed harshly on the detective's jaw.

Meguire tried to remedy the situation but continued to be brushed off. Jirashii was huddled even further back in the corner and Rachel tried to reach her father. But she stopped and suppressed a gasp when Kasei held a sharpened letter opener to her father's throat.

Richard heard his daughter's pained cry but could only hold his own breath in trepidation. The rest of the room could do little or nothing. Kasei was upon him- holding him against the back wall like a hostage. The foreboding feeling of death seemed all too real.

The last sight he would see would be Conan's pained pixel face on the TV set. _What happened to that smile, Conan?_

Kasei's eyes seemed to grow madder- redder even. Sanity seemed to be dwindling out his dilated pupils.

"I'll make it end. I'll make it _all_ end," said Kasei sinisterly.

Richard's heart pounded harder as Kasei moved the knife. The letter opener's deadly tip turned and instead rested against Kasei's own throat.

"No." cried Meguire attempting to reach his former friend.

"Don't touch me." Kasei shouted, brandishing the letter opener like a wild man. "I'll kill him too if I have to."

And then Richard found the control of his lips escaping him. "Go ahead," he said, his voice far calmer than he felt.

Kasei stopped- whipping about to face Richard. The stupor seemed to fill the room with silence again.

"What's one more murder, you spineless pig?" Richard found his courage mounting and his fury boiling out from inside him. A fire that had been fed by alcohol and sorrow. "Kill yourself. Or kill me. It doesn't matter. Once a coward, dies a coward. You're still going to hell. Just a little faster.

"You," Richard hissed. "You're just a noble son of a bitch."

Kasei withdrew himself from the detective- still clutching the knife like a handicap. Richard didn't remove the scowl from his face. The detective finally had the murderer right where he wanted him. He raised his fist, ready to spill some more blood.

"You _deserve_ to die."

"_Dad stop it! Stop it!" _A voice shattered through the tension like a rock to a glass mirror. The shards fell all around and Rachel stood, tears pouring down her face, in the center. She bared two clenched and trembling fists- her body curved with the anguish of her father's words...

The teenager then suddenly rushed forward and fell upon her father, hugging him tightly against her and sobbing. Protecting him from the words he had just uttered and extinguishing the fires of his rage. Richard placed a kind arm about his daughter and held her to him. She smelt of roses and redemption.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Richard said.

And Kasei dropped his weapon, his eyes wide and brimming with tears. They had just finished talking when that kid showed up…

"_Hey kid?" Kasei had said, turning around as a young boy rushed past him into the office.  
_

"_So sorry, mister," the boy said giving the man a wave. He began shifting and digging through the cushions of the sofa with fierce determination. And Kasei just watched with bewilderment on his face._

"_You lose something, kid?" Ritani asked with a gentle smile. _

_Conan's hand clenched upon something. He yanked it out and gave a cheerful 'yata'. A watch. All that for a cheap little watch. Kasei couldn't help but smile. _

_Jirashii was pressuring him. Wanting his interview. Kasei wasn't paying attention._

"_What's your name? Wasn't it Cohan or something?"_

"_Co-nan," The boy frowned. "Edogawa Co-nan."_

_Kasei found himself chuckling. Pushing Ritani towards the door. Towards the elevator. The boy followed. _

"_Hey kid," Kasei caught the boy by the arm. "Take the stairs, why don't you?"_

_Conan pulled free. "No sorry. Someone is waiting for me."_

_And then he ran away- down towards the shutting doors. He hoped the boy wouldn't make it. Tried not to think about it. But it was too late. The boy was in the death trap._

_So here was his dillema. To hit the detonator. Jirashii was sending off a volley of curses for having missed the elevator. He offered the man the stairs numbly. _

_The numbers slowly made their way down. If he waited any longer his plan would fail. So what to do…?_

_He thumbed the button as his heart raced- guilt freezing up his arm and ability to just hold the button down. _

_The little boy was on there. His son was on there. The little boy… 'No sorry. Someone is waiting for me…'_

_And regretfully, Kasei pushed the button down. "Not anymore..." his mind thought bitterly. "No one is waiting for you anymore, kid."_

Yet here they were. Standing in front of him. And Kasei found himself completely falling appart.

The weapon fell forgotten on the floor.

To Be Continued…

Please R & R!

Oi. So that was the climax people. The next chapter is the sum up. And I know all you fluffy people are waiting for that one.

Sorry but when it reached the fifteen page mark I was like… umm yeah might need to end this some time soon.

So someone tell me, are the paid accounts on fanfiction dot net worth it? I mean I've been apart of this site for four years now and I still haven't thought about getting one. Sad, ne?

I AM ACCEPTING FANART!

I really want to send this story off to my cousin, to whom it is dedicated to. Please, if you can, send me fanart because I want to make this story as good as it can be for her. Like a 'Get Well Soon' present. It is dedicated to her after all.

Anyway. There aren't really any review responses for this chapter. I had to split them apart to handle them all. So all the review responses are up but they are split in small intervals. Just so I don't have to answer twenty or so reviews at once.

That's it for this chapter. Please review and remember-

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.

Dude it actually works for this chapter. Whoo ha.


	12. Epilogue: The Same Smile

**Going Down**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan. Whoo boy. Never thought I would say that, did ya?

I am quite fully aware with how many people and how long you have all be waiting for a conclusion. And I am sorry to say that a lot of unfortunate incidents delayed this chapter a lot longer than I intended it too. I apologize for those still waiting on me, and those who have long since give up.

Thanks to all who sent in beautiful fanart. I greatly appreciate all of them. They are given links and credit in my profile if anyone wants to see them.

I'd also like to say, that this was my first mystery story and I really do despise the way things ended up. It's been awhile so I forgot my original intentions. So I apologize for the poor conclusion to the mystery.

Without any further ado, I give you the eleventh chapter and conclusion of Going Down.

LAST TIME ON GOING DOWN

"_Do you have any idea how frustrating it is?"_

Just how drunk was he?

Those eyes seemed to say, _"Come on. I dare you to understand me."_

"J," Meguire said with breath he didn't realize he had been suppressing. "The letter J."

"_Jay_... Kasei." Richard repeated.

The weapon fell forgotten on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue:

The Same Smile

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning."

-Ivy Baker Priest

xxx

"You're lucky, Richard."

"Huh," grumbled the detective, his voice echoing as he spoke into the beer can. He took another long drink before turning his weary eyes over to the inspector who was looking on with certain disapproval.

"Can't you stay sober longer than two minutes?" Meguire muttered irritably, sinking down into his office chair.

They were in the police office now, or at least had been for the past several hours. The paperwork was tedious but with a full confession from Mister Kasei, things went quite a deal quicker than they might have otherwise.

Richard licked the lip of the can before answering. "Eva asked me the same question this morning."

The inspector grunted choosing to rub his nose rather than answer. He sighed deeply while leaning against the desk, "As I was saying…" He cleared his throat and looked wearily over at his former comrade in arms. "You're lucky Kasei decided to confess. If not, you wouldn't have had enough evidence to convict him."

Richard smiled knowingly and took another swing of his beer before muttering, "Ah. But Conan solved that bit too."

Meguire raised his eyebrows with certain scrutiny. Richard decided to ignore the look.

"Don't you remember? The case propped up by the door?"

"Vaguely," Meguire muttered reaching over his desk to snatch the can out of Richard's grasp. Richard sent a glare the Inspector's way that Meguire waved off. "Continue to explain yourself, Moore."

Coughing irritably into his closed fist, Richard removed his gaze from the beer can and turned his expression to the sinking sun beyond the gates of the police station.

"It was heavy when Conan kicked it. But later, the case was empty. When it was in Mister Ritani's possession. I believe that was the blackmail money. Pachinko balls that would in turn be exchanged at a parlor nearby for prizes- and then cash. But it seemed Kasei had a change of heart," Richard said with a crooked smile. "He switched the suitcase of pachinko balls for one with nothing but a small signal device. I think he originally intended to have a bomb placed in the suitcase, but as his appointments piled up- he decided it far too risky."

Richard turned back to Meguire with a wry looking smirk on his face, "I'm not sure why Ritani took the case with it was obviously lighter then the one promised. Perhaps Kasei said he actually was able to obtain the money he originally asked for- without him having to go to a middleman for it. But evidently- sometime within their meeting the suitcases were emptied and the signal device was put inside."

"Oi, oi," Meguire grumbled nearly taking a sip out of Richard's beer before realizing what it was. Pausing, he pushed the beet out of reach- only for Richard to pick it up again. Meguire frowned disapprovingly as Richard took another long drink. "This sounds really far fetched, Moore. And none of it honestly makes sense. What was the pachinko ball doing in the suitcase if they were switched? And why wouldn't Ritani notice?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," Richard said placing a finger to his upper lip. "It probably was a device, probably the one Ritani was blackmailing him over. I'm thinking Kasei was probably caught experimenting with these devices- and Ritani wanted in. Unknowingly he took one that brought him to his own end."

"Kasei makes illegal devices… you mean bombs, right?" Meguire uttered dully. "Well, it would work with how he got hold of the technology. And it would make sense with why he was blackmailed... But how'd you come up with all this? Honestly… there's not a shred of evidence that even hints that this is what happened."

Richard paused staring into his beer can and sighed. "Well, it's hard doing cases alone again."

Before Meguire could question it, Richard cleared his throat and said, "Well check into it, Meguire. I'm sure you'll find the evidence we need."

And with that, Richard crunched up the remainder of the can and dunked it into the wastepaper basket.

"Hope you liked that, Kudo," Richard smiled to himself. "Next time, solve the case yourself."

Perhaps he saw something out of the corner of his eyes- but this time, he decided to ignore it.

Somewhere else, Rachel hovered over a hospital bed, cell phone pressed so tightly in her hand that it was starting to look as if it had been embedded there. Conan still lay as pale and white faced as ever, tubes pushing air and liquids into his body- making him looking like an android not yet disconnected from the machines that bore him.

She nearly leapt a foot when the phone rattled in her white knuckled grip. Falling away from Conan's still body, Rachel flipped open the phone and spoke softly into it- in pure habit. "Moshi Moshi?"

An equally soft voice responded. Rachel listened to the voice before smiling and whispering a quiet, "Yes, Kaasan. Otousan caught the guy."

Her quiet eyes wandered over to the machine tracking Conan's heartbeats. The beats were still steady as they had ever been. "I'm in the hospital. Hospital- yes, Kaasan. Yes, I'll be coming home soon. Yes, I just- Yes… yes…"

Her gaze wandered back down to the floor, hand anxiously pushing the bangs out of her eyes. She listened for a moment more before turning her head to the clock on the way. "Ano…Nine forty-five. Yes. I'll be home then. Love you. Ja ne."

The phone conversation ended with a slight beep- and Rachel was left alone with Conan again. Sighing miserably, Rachel wandered over to the chair by his bedside. She plopped down, looked the boy over with sad eyes- and then pressed her hand into his like she had every day. Stroking his fingertips, Rachel whispered her greeting, "Hallo, Conan-kun. You'll be happy to know, Otousan solved the case today. That means the bad guy who did this to you… He's caught. You're safe now."

She squeezed his hand tighter but there was no response. The doctors always said that such things were good ways to reconnect with coma victims- that it might bring him back. Conan didn't seem to know this- cause he just lay as motionless as before- the tubes breathing and living for him.

"Did you hear me Conan," Rachel whispered, moving closer so that her lips were next to his ear. "You can wake up now."

When she drew back she still had no response. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she fought them off. Closing her eyes, and rubbing her tears off with her free hand, Rachel laughed. It was a sad hopeless laugh- that didn't even remotely sound like a laugh at all.

"Who am I kidding," She said tears still in her eyes. "You probably can't even hear me, can you?"

Conan said nothing in defense.

"Of course," Rachel chuckled darkly. "You're practically dead… I'm just playing myself. Waiting… Stupid- always stupidly waiting."

Rachel smiled sadly, and stood up to go. Only, she couldn't. In shock, Rachel felt something clutching her wrist. At first she thought it must have been one of the tubes- and that she might have accidentally knocked something loose. But the grip was clammy and tight around her wrist. Almost reluctantly she looked down finding Conan's hand locked tightly around her own.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight. Conan's eyes weren't open- and it wasn't as if he had moved his hand in any real way. But his grip was strong and confirming.

Immediately, Rachel screamed for the doctors, finding it hard to speak through her joyful tears. And they scrambled in, numbly trying to take in what Rachel said in spurts of uncontained relief. In the end all she had to do was lift her hand and show the grip Conan had on her.

Conan was back.

It was several more days before Conan's eyes opened. It was brief. He smiled over to Rachel, who in turn quickly enveloped him in a hug so deep- that Conan could barely comprehend anything but her touch. The doctor's had urged her not to move him so fast- and to put him gently back down- but Rachel wouldn't let go nor would she stop crying. Conan felt bad when he felt his consciousness wane away in her arms.

"I can't… I won't let go again…" She kept saying. Those words haunted his fitful dreams as reminders to wake him up again.

The Detective Boys were there when Conan woke up the second time… When he actually managed to say a few words and eat solid foods. They were amass with questions that made his head hurt. And he couldn't, as hard as he tried to, get their names straight. Eventually the nurses had to lead them away because they were frustrating him.

The days dragged on, but Conan had slowly seemed to be returning. At first it seemed he was half there- sluggish in the way he spoke and how he reacted to faces around him. Names were hard for him to come by- and more than once did he seem not to recognize someone's face. Rachel was someone he always recognized though- and the person he always looked for as soon as he woke up.

"Rachel-neesan," Conan's weak voice sounded one day, just as Rachel had entered the room. It had been awhile since he called her that- and it took the young girl by surprise.

Conan grinned at her, and waved- showing that he had more control over his limbs. He had been practicing daily since he had been able to stay conscious more than a few hours.

"How are you doing, Conan-kun?" Rachel inquired; draping her school bag over the same chair she had sat in the past several days during her afternoon visits.

"I remembered that large boy's name today," Conan said happily, as if it were a grand feat. "It's George, right? Part of the Detective Boys group. Like Mitch and me."

"And Amy too," Rachel added making Conan look a bit confused for a second more.

"Amy… too?" He paused rubbing his chin and then nodded, "Ah yes. Amy too!"

Rachel looked the boy over admirably- noting that most of his injuries had recovered. He still shook slightly when he moved his arms- but most of his body control seemed to come back remarkably. The Doctors had said that Conan appeared as though he would recover nicely.

"I missed you," Conan offered as sat down on the bed beside him.

And Rachel only smiled and nodded, "We've missed you too, Conan."

Conan shuffled sheepishly and smiled. "Did you cry much… when I was out?"

He seemed to ask these kinds of questions a lot. And then never ceased to surprise her.

"Of course, Conan. Did you think we wouldn't be upset?" Rachel laughed while shaking her head, hair spilling down her neck like ribbons. "I'm just glad you came back to me…"

Rachel then blushed, shaking her head and correcting herself much to Conan's bewilderment, "…back to us! Us!"

The following week Conan was allowed out into the hospital courtyard supervised- rolled back and forth across the small square lawn on his wheel chair by the detective boys. When Conan first returned to consciousness it seemed inherent for him to act like a child. But as the days went on his demeanor seemed to change back into the Conan he was before- more adult-like as his memories returned. Rachel sometimes wished his memories would just stop coming so that he could remain childish like he was supposed to. But then, that wouldn't be Conan- after all.

"He's almost all better," Richard remarked to both his daughter and wife, while watching one of these play sessions.

"Yes, almost," replied Eri, with a cautious glance at the boy's hand- still wrapped neatly away behind bandages. "I suppose that scar won't ever fade."

There seemed to be a sickening silence after that was said forcing Richard to try and recover the previous mood. "Ah, but he'll like it in time. I mean, he's a detective brat- he could probably bark it off as a tattoo meaning "justice" or some crap like that."

He laughed obnoxiously, hoping to cover up the awkward conversation from before. But Rachel just smiled and whispered, "Or Jimmy."

"What?" Richard asked, somewhat in bewilderment.

"Ah. It's nothing," Rachel grinned waving over to the boy who waved back at her. "Nothing at all."

And Conan blinked, wondering why she was looking at him so funny. She could tell he had the same smile.

The End

Ugh. Lousy ending, I know. Sorry to have you all wait for that. But then again it was my first Conan story. I promise Vindicated has more promise to it.

Anyway, I still hoped you enjoyed it while it lasted. Sorry for it seeming like a wrap up chapter- but that was what this chapter was planned to be. I apologize for taking so long writing it. And I thank you all for bearing with me for so long.

Said before this was a short story compared to my other ones. If you want an epic read Vindicated.

Anyway- this is the last author's note from me. This is me, signing off. And thanking you all for all the wonderful reviews.

And for cliché's sake:

With a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails.


End file.
